Eine Zeit des Sterbens
by RedViolett
Summary: Es heißt: Wenn die Zeit kommt, in der man könnte, ist die vorüber, in der man kann. [Eine Geschichte über eine Zukunft, deren Schicksal mehr denn je so völlig ungewiss in dunklen Schatten liegt und Bulma langsam zu begreifen scheint, alles zu verlieren, was sie ihr ganzes Leben nennt.] (Bulma/Vegeta)
1. Prologe

_**Eine Zeit des Sterbens**_

_**Prologe**_

Mit seinem Tod fing alles an.

Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass unsere behütete Zeit, die wahrlich immer unter einem guten Stern gestanden hatte, nun vorbei sein würde.

Vorbei, all die kleinen Freuden, die wir einst empfunden hatten. Vergangen jene Tage, die man gar friedvoll nennen konnte. Beendet all das Glück, das uns in den letzten Jahren zu begleiten schien, doch nun einem schwarzen Abgrund wich. Etwas, das nie mehr wieder kehren würde und auf ewig für verloren galt.

Mit seinem Tod kam unsere Angst.

Die Angst vor dem Ungewissen, das mich schlaflos in die Nächte trieb.

Die Angst, was uns erwarten würde, jetzt da er gegangen war und uns, Jene die hinterblieben waren, in eine unbekannten Zukunft riss. Noch niemals je zuvor war das Unbedenkliche, gar Ungreifbare, so beängstigend und hoffnungslos zugleich gewesen.

Noch nie war all das Dunkel, was uns einst fern gehalten wurde, näher an uns heran gerückt. Doch jetzt, da alle Zeiger unserer Uhr auf reines Verderben gerichtet waren , hatte Alles was uns ausmachte und unsere einst immer behütete Welt an Sinn und Zweck verloren.

Mit seinem Tod starb unsere Hoffnung und ein Sieg, gar ein Überleben dieses Seins, würde kein Leichter mehr sein.

Niemals wieder, das wussten wir.

Das wussten wir alle.

Son-Kuns Verlust durch so etwas Einfach wie eine Herzkrankheit vollzogen, hatte tiefe Wunden hinterlassen. Denn mit ihm und seinem Tode war auch _er_ gegangen.

Jener Super-Saiyajin, der unsere Erlösung hätte sein können, doch sollte es wohl nicht sein. Das Schicksal hatte anders entschieden und dem mussten wir uns alle beugen – auch wenn einer es nicht zu akzeptieren schien.

Vegeta zog sich zurück, nachdem die unaufhaltsame Nachricht ins Land gezogen und eine immer währende Aura langsam erloschen war. Eine Aura, die niemals wieder kehren konnte, da sie schon ein Mal gestorben war. Schon ein Mal von uns gegangen und viel zu oft stand ich vor mir verschlossenen Türen des GR`s und hatte versucht Einlass zu erlangen.

Doch jedes Mal begrüßte mich silbriges Schweigen und kraftlos bettete ich hitzige Haut an kühles Metall.

Ließ mich auf den kühlen Boden meiner Behausung sinken und versuchte die Bitterkeit, die sein Verschließen mich sich brachte, zu verstehen.

Versuchte zu begreifen, was in meinem Saiyajin vorzugehen schien, doch blieben mir dieses Mal jene Masken unberührt.

Unwissend ein Blick, mit dem er mich früher einst betrachtet hatte und nun einer stummen Monotone wich.

Er trainierte nie, in jener Zeit, in der sich der Saiyajin vollkommene Ruhe schenkte. Eine Ruhe um nachzudenken, gar zu begreifen was geschehen war, doch wusste ich genau, dass er nicht konnte.

Denn dazu hatte er zu arg gelitten.

Vegeta konnte nicht entsagen. Konnte nicht vergessen jenem einem, was er einst Rache nannte, doch nun in Endlosigkeit gewichen war.

Eine Bestimmung, die er sich einst gesetzt hatte, schien nun auf ewig verwehrt zu bleiben und unendlich schmerzend die Erkenntnis, die er daraus schloss.

Denn das sich dies Vegeta einst vorgenommen hatte, war mir klar gewesen.

Das war es eigentlich schon immer.

Ein bestrebtes Ziel endlich jenen Einen zu schlagen, der es in Vergangenem geschafft hatte, dem Saiyajin no Ouji eine Grenze zu zeigen, war nun auf ewig gegangen.

Doch wieder blieb mir nur endloser Zweifel und alleinig zu erahnen, was mein Gefährte darüber dachte und dennoch so sehr zu schweigen schien.

Ein Jemand, der ein Mal mein stummer Gast gewesen und nun, im Laufe der Zeit, so viel mehr geworden war.

Mehr an Gefühl.

Mehr an Emotionen, doch schien Vegeta sich diesen wieder haltlos zu entziehen.

Zerüttet ein Geist, der einst auf dem richtigen Weg gewesen war, doch nun so verloren galt. Neu zu suchen schien, was er verloren hatte und es dennoch nicht finden konnte – weil er sich selbst im Weg stand.

Ich wusste, was ihn beschäftigte und dennoch fand ich keinen Weg an ihn heran zu kommen. Es war, als sei mit dem Tod meines besten Freundes irgendetwas in Vegeta zerbrochen. Etwas, was mir so unverfroren vor Augen lag, doch ich einfach nur all die Zeit zu blind gewesen war, es zu sehen.

Ein kleines Sein, was ihn schon früher einst immer begleitet hatte.

Etwas, was so Unscheinbar war, brauchte doch fast eine ganze Woche um in meinen Geist zu schlüpfen und sich dort festzusetzen.

Zuerst dachte ich, es sei sein blinder Hass gewesen, der ihn immer begleitet hatte, seitdem Son-kun ihn vor so vielen Jahren besiegt hatte.

Einen inneren Zorn auf sich selbst diese Schmach und Schande nun auf ewig tragen zu müssen.

Eine Revanche, die er nun nie wieder bekommen würde einen Status auf neue Stufe zu stellen und als wahrer Sieger hervorzugehen.

Dieser eine Kampf hatte immer zwischen ihnen gestanden. Hatte immer seine Schatten hinterlassen, wo vielleicht etwas Anderes hätte wachsen können.

So etwas wie Vertrauen, Respekt und Achtung.

Gar vielleicht so etwas Kleines wie – Freundschaft.

All das hatte Vegeta seinem einstigen Rivalen entgegen gebracht – wenn gleich auf eine andere Art und Weise.

Doch nun, da dieser Eine gegangen war und nie mehr wieder kehren würde, schien ich endlich zu begreifen, was das Herz meines Gefährten so bitter belastete.

Was ihn dazu brachte, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich mehr und mehr vor mir zu verschließen.

Er war wieder der Letzte, der geblieben war.

Der Einzige der übrig war von einst so Vielen, die vor Jahren einem blutrünstigem Schicksal erlagen und es nicht geschafft hatte, dieses Übel abzuwenden.

Einen Schwur, den er sich einst gesetzt hatte, schien er nun nicht mehr einhalten zu können – ja hatte es gar vielleicht nie getan.

Bitter lag erneute Einsamkeit auf seinen Schultern und sicherlich...

Ich konnte die Leere in Vegetas Herzen füllen.

Ich konnte ihm die Trauer nehmen, die ihn zu umschließen schien und einst wahrlich nie losgelassen hatte.

Ich war seine Gefährtin, die ihn auf seinem Weg begleitete, in gleiche Fußstapfen trat und ihn bedingungslos liebte – so wie er war und mit all dem was er einst getan hatte.

Doch nie würde ich diese eine Lücke füllen können, die sein einzigster Rivale und doch letztes Rassenmitglied hinterlassen hatte.

Vegeta und ich waren zwar auf der selben Wellenlänge; gar so etwas wie Seelenverwandte, aber ich würde nie ein jemand sein, der ihm dieses innere Feuer geben, gar diese Kampfesslust wiederbringen konnte, die immer in diesen wunderschönen dunkelbraunen Augen geleuchtet hatte.

Doch nun auf so beängstigende Art und Weise verschwunden war.

Doch... hätte ich gewusst, das in den Schatten der Zukunft etwas weit aus Dunkleres lauerte, etwas was uns alle in reines Verderben stürzten würde, so hätte ich meinen Mühen mehr Beachtung geschenkt.

Hätte es immer und immer wieder neu versucht, die Lücke zu schließen, den Abgrund zu überqueren, der nun so drohend vor uns thronte, doch...

Sah ich die Zeichen nicht, welche eigentlich schon von Anfang an gesetzt waren und somit war unser eigener Untergang schon längst besiegelt noch ehe wir davon wussten.

Denn Vegeta war der Letzte der übrig geblieben war, um der Menschheit Hoffnung schenken zu können.

Der letzte der Saiyajins, der uns aus dieser bevorstehenden Hölle hätte retten können, würde er nur endlich unaufhaltsame Schranken überwinden und sein goldenes Feuer leuchten lassen.

Doch blieb es blind, gar kalt gefangen, in den Schatten einer gefolterten Seele und es war ungewiss, wann es jemals das Tageslicht erblicken würde.

Ungewiss, ab wann _er_ unser aller Retter würde sein können, doch die Zeiger der Uhr schienen erbarmungslos voranzukommen.

Schienen uns gar zu verspotten und jene Zeit verkünden, die uns allen noch bevorstand.

Ein Etwas, mit dem Niemand von uns gerechnet hatte, das langsam in den Schatten der Nacht zu wachsen schien und zugleich doch niemand davon wusste.

Doch mit seinem Tod war alles vorgeschrieben, jener Schmerz und alles Leid dieser Welt.

Denn unsere Zeit war gekommen.

Eine Zeit des Sterbens.


	2. Zeit 1

_**Eine Zeit des Sterbens**_

_**Zeit 1**_

Ein altes Sprichwort meines Volkes sagt: _Wer Großes tut ist auch dann bewundernswert, wenn er fällt._

Eigentlich lachhaft, zieht man in Betracht, ab wann man Größe definiert und wie weit dieses eine Wort reicht, um letztendlich den Sinn dahinter gänzlich verstehen zu können.

Was es für den Einzelnen bedeutet, der im Mittelpunkt jenes Lebens steht, das er an Größe zu bereichern versucht, aber dennoch immer wieder scheitert und trotzdem hofft jene Dinge ändern zu können, die zeitgleich so verloren sind.

Einst gab es eine Zeit, in der auch ich dachte Großes vollbringen zu können. Einst gab es jenes Denken, das mich hoffen ließ, Alles um mich herum zu meinen Wünschen formen zu können.

Angefangen bei meiner Vergangenheit, die wahrlich nichts Großes an sich hatte und noch weniger meine Gegenwart, die mich mit nichts als schmerzlichen Fragen zurücklässt. Das und einer Spur von Reue.

Es sind Fragen, die ich mir jede Nacht stelle und die mich mehr denn je zweifeln lassen, ob ich all dies; all jenes Glück was mich zu bereichern und zu umgeben scheint, jemals verdient habe. Jenes Glück, das ich nicht halten kann, obwohl ich es dennoch so sehr versuche.

Dieses Eine, was mich auf seine eigene Art und Weise gar beängstigt zurück lässt – weil ich nicht damit umgehen kann, ich aber so sehr verzweifelt versuche es festzuhalten und mir dennoch aus den Händen gleitet. So, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass es mir nicht gehört; dass ich Jenes nie mein Eigen nennen konnte, obwohl ich es dennoch tat. Auf so völlig unverschämte Art und Weise.

_Wer Großes tut ist auch dann bewundernswert wenn er fällt_.

Wieder hinterlässt dieser eine Credo, den ich mir wahrlich einmal eingestanden und eingeredet hatte leben zu müssen, nichts als weiteren Schmerz und eine tiefe innere Qual.

Denn ich _war_ gefallen.

Ich _hatte_ versagt und wahrlich nichts Großes aus jener einen Tat vollbringen können.

_Sie_ ließen uns am Leben, auch wenn ich mich jetzt immer noch in jenem Moment fragte, wieso sie das getan hatten.

Wieso sie ihre Macht nicht ausspielten und zum letzten finalen Schlag ausholten. Denn dieser Eine hätte es beendet, da war ich mir gänzlich sicher.

Dieser eine Schlag würde uns alle, jene die gekämpft hatten, erlösen, aus dieser stummen Pein, die sich nach einem verlorenen Kampf in deiner Seele ausbreitete und es unmöglich erscheint, jenen Schmerz und jene Zweifel zu vergessen. _Sie_ ließen es nicht gänzlich zu, uns aus unserer Agonie zu befreien und _das_ war wahrlich das Schlimmste daran.

Tief atmete ich die frische Luft des kühlen Morgens in meine Lungen und ließ meine Blicke über jene Stadt wandern, die klang heimlich, still und leise, mein neues Zu Hause geworden war.

Einen Ort, den ich um alles in der Welt beschützen wollte, doch in Anbetracht der Wahrheit, nicht die Kraft dazu hatte und gar vielleicht einst... noch nie besessen hatte.

Wütend ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten, die so schmerzlich unter diesen mir vertrauen Verbänden versteckt waren, dass es fast schon einer Schande glich.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich jene Wut zu unterdrücken, die mich schon immer zu begleiten schien und dennoch konnte ich nicht. Konnte ihr nicht entsagen und ließ sie in jeden Winkel meiner Seele gleiten; gar neue tiefe Wunden ziehen. Ließ sie heller als das Licht erstrahlen, welches dennoch von meiner eigenen Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

_Wer Großes tut ist auch dann bewundernswert, wenn er fällt._

_Er _hatte Großes getan, auch wenn er nicht im Kampf gefallen war, wie er es sich vielleicht einst erhofft hatte.

An _seine_ Taten würde man sich wahrlich auf ewig erinnern; auch wenn die Menschheit nichts von diesem stummen Erlöser wusste, der ihnen schon sooft das Leben gerettet hatte und niemals dafür einen Dank hören wollte.

Doch wir wussten es.

Wir wussten um seine Taten, die er immer so selbstlos ausgeführt hatte, ohne auch nur jemals der erlösenden Ermüdbarkeit nachzugeben.

Wir wusste es.

Wussten um seine Stärke, die nun mit seinem plötzlichen Tod ein endloses Loch gerissen hatte und nie mehr wiederkehren würde.

Wir wussten es.

Jene, die hinter blieben waren und nun versuchen mussten, nein... _wollten_, seine Bürde fortzuführen, um das Werk zu beenden, was er einst begonnen hatte.

_`Kakarott...´_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und wieder ließ ich den aufkommenden frischen Wind dieses einen Sommermorgens mit meinen Haaren spielen.

Wild peitschten mir meine dunkelbraunen Strähnen in die Augen, doch kümmerte ich mich darum wenig. Sah einfach nur weiterhin auf das weite Leben vor mir, welches noch so unbekümmert in seiner Traumwelt lebte und versuchte mir der Tragweite meiner neuen Aufgabe bewusst zu werden.

_`Vielleicht, mag ich nicht gänzlich der Saiyajin sein, den du in mir gesehen hast. So voll mit Demut, Hoffnung und auch diesem einen kleinen Gefühl, dass du einst Freundschaft, gar Liebe nanntest, aber...´_

Entschlossen formten sich meine Hände erneut zu Fäusten und für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich die Wärme der Sonne auf meiner Haut genießen, die ich mir für so lange Zeit verwehrt hatte.

_`Ich werde es versuchen und mit allen Mitteln, die mir zustehen.´_

Dumpf sah ich auf die lebende Stadt hinunter, ließ noch einige Minuten dieses gar tröstliche Bild vor meinen Augen wandern, bevor ich mich diesem dann abwandte und ihm den Rücken kehrte.

_`Du hast mein Wort.´_

Ja das hatte er.

So wahrhaft wie ich hier stand.

„Hier bist du."

Erschrocken sah ich auf, als dir mir neue Stimme ertönte und sah schon gar schmerzlich in ihr besorgtes Gesicht.

Jene Eine, die ich doch so sehr aus diesem ganzen Chaos fern halten wollte, schien sich dennoch ihren Weg zu mir zu suchen und verwundert sah ich mit an, wie die blau haarige Frau zu mir aufs Dach ihres Zu Hauses stieg.

Nein... kurz beschlich mich ein Lächeln, auch wenn ich es wieder unter einer steinernen Maske verbarg und korrigierte meinen Gedanken sofort neu.

_Unser_ zu Hause.

Immer noch schien sie zu geschwächt von der Geburt meines Sohnes, die nun mehrere Wochen zurücklag und dessen Ereignis ich wahrlich immer noch nicht begreifen, gar glauben konnte.

Sicherlich, ich hatte mich darüber gefreut, sofern ich dieses Wort in den Mund nehmen konnte.

Es erfüllte mich mit so etwas vagem wie Stolz, auch wenn ich mir erst ein Mal meiner neuen Aufgabe bewusst werden musste und dies zu Anfang nicht wahrhaben wollte – weil ich es nicht verstand; gar damit umgehen konnte.

Doch bald verschwand dieser mir sehnsüchtige Stolz und diese innerliche Freude, die mich zu beglücken schien und verwandelte sich in eine Art der tiefen Angst.

Denn es wurde mir gänzlich klar, dass ich ein neues Leben in diese eine Welt gesetzt hatte, die nun keine Zukunft mehr besaß. Eine Welt, die so ungewiss in dunklen Schatten lag und nie klar sein würde, ab wann das Licht wieder neu und so endlos vom Himmel scheinen konnte.

„Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht.", erklang ihre liebliche Stimme von Neuem und langsam trat sie auf mich zu, darauf bedacht, nicht hinunter zu fallen.

Sie schwankte, konnte dem heftigen Windstoß auf den Dächern nur kläglich standhalten und sofort ging ich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Den Körper angespannt, so als würde ich sie in jenem Moment ihrer Schwäche auffangen wollen, doch meine Frau war bei weitem zäher, als ich dachte.

Wieder blitzte ein verstecktes Lächeln in meinen Augen auf, doch ließ ich es schweigend im Raum stehen.

Ja... das war sie schon immer gewesen.

Zäher, als ich angenommen hatte und...stark.

Bewundernswert stark und so rein, gar ehrlich in ihrem Inneren, dass es einst ausgereicht hatte, mein kleines, unbedeutendes und kaltes Herz zu berühren.

Lachend strich sie sich ihre blauen Strähnen hinter das Ohr und schaffte es, sich in einem festen Stand zu halten.

„Was machst du hier oben so ganz alleine, Vegeta?"

Liebevoll legte sie mir eine Hand auf die linke Wange und ich konnte nicht anders, als kurz die Augen zu schließen, ja gar mich völlig dieser Art der Zärtlichkeit hinzugeben und sie zu genießen. Dieses Eine, das sie mir so vollkommen ehrlich entgegen brachte. Mir, diesem Einen, der einst so viele Fehler begangen hatte und dennoch, trotz all dem, schaffte es dieser eine Mensch über Jenes hinwegzusehen, was meine Seele überschattete und mir zu verzeihen.

Sie tat etwas, was ich niemals in meinem verirrten Leben bewältigen konnte und dafür, für diese Stärke beneidete und bewunderte ich sie zugleich.

„Diese Frage könnte ich zurückgeben...", kam es dann nach einer längere Pause, in der ich einfach nur ihre stumme Nähe genoss, über meine Lippen und legte dann leicht den Kopf schief um sie anzusehen. Mahnend anzusehen, den das hier war einfach kein Ort für sie.

Doch dieser blauhaarige Engel tat nichts weiter, lachte nur ein mal kurz auf und schüttelte dann belustigt den Kopf.

So als wäre meine Sorge nicht der Rede wert, gar völlig unnütz gewesen und langsam verließen ihre Finger meine Haut, nur um sich dann auf meine Schulter zu legen.

„Du sollst doch noch nicht aufstehen.", mahnte sie mich wieder und mürrisch wandte ich den Kopf zur Seite, als sie meinen geschlagenen Körper erneut mit diesen sorgenvollen Augen betrachtete, die ich mir wünschte nie in ihrem Blick sehen zu müssen.

Langsam ließ ich meine Augen auf den Boden sinken und starrte auf meine eigenen Hände.

Hände, die mir so hilflos geworden waren und wieder ballte ich sie schmerzlich zu Fäusten, denn ich wollte nicht an jene Zeit erinnert werden.

An jenes eine Versagen meinerseits, was ich nun auf so beschämende Art und Weise mein Eigen nennen musste und starrte erneut in ein suchendes Nichts.

Versuchend die Bilder zu vertreiben, die sie mit diesem einen Satz in meinem Geist geweckt hatte, doch konnte ich nicht.

„Es gibt sie nicht mehr, Vegeta. Das heißt, du musst sorgsamer mit dir und deinem Körper umgehen."

Wieder schlich sich diese mir verhasste Sorge in ihre Stimme und gequält keuchte ich auf, hob den Blick, nur um mich dann der anderen Richtung zuzuwenden und sah erneut auf die weite Stadt hinaus. Nur um ihrem wissendem Blick zu entgehen, doch genau konnte ich ihre ehrlichen Augen auf mir spüren. Helle Opale, die mich auf so beängstigende Art und Weise, einfach zu verstehen schienen.

Bulma hatte recht.

Sie gab es nicht mehr und mit ihrem Untergang war auch unser Schicksal besiegelt.

Jede Verletzung, die nun entstand konnte eine der Letzten sein. Jeder Schmerz für immer tragend, denn es gab kein Wundermittel mehr, dass diese Leiden mit einem Mal beenden konnte.

Es war mir, als könnte ich immer noch das Brennen jenen einen Turmes spüren, der einst einmal unsere ganze Hoffnung getragen hatte. Doch als diese Maschinen auch jenes Glück zerstörten, was wir unseren Trumpf nennen konnten, war die Dunkelheit näher gerückt.

Näher und näher unser eigenes Verderben, was wir so ehrlich und nichts ahnend mit offenen Armen empfingen. Ohne auch nur Ansatzweise den Schrecken, gar das ganze Grauen zu kennen, dass sich hinter einem falschen Lächeln verbarg.

Wir hatten versucht es aufzuhalten.

Natürlich, wieso sollten wir nicht.

Wir hatten alles getan um unsere letzte Freikarte in eine sicheres Leben und auf Freiheit zu schützen, doch war Einer nach dem Anderen von uns gefallen. Gefallen, nur um dann doch am Leben gelassen zu werden. Doch...

Ein Leben wofür?

Ein Leben in Angst?!

Nur noch vage konnte ich meinen eigenen Zorn zurück halten und langsam begann das Beben meines Körpers.

Ein Leben, nur aus Furcht gestaltet?!

Begleitet von Trauer, Verlust und endlosem Schmerz?!

Wieder ging ein Zittern durch meinen Körper und scharf sog ich erneut die Luft in meine Lungen.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkeln ihr Zögern.

Sah jenes verräterische Flackern in ihren blauen Augen, als sie langsam ihre Hand von meiner Schulter nahm, sich hilfesuchend auf die Unterlippe biss und verzweifelt nach Wörtern suchte, welche mir mein inneres Leiden nehmen konnten.

Doch diese Wörter gab es nicht.

Das würde es nie und strenger denn je, war mein Blick, den ich nun in weite Ferne richtete. Gar verbittert meine Gedanken wandern ließ, die so beschwerlich nach einer Lösung suchten, doch auch langsam zu begreifen schien, dass es diese Eine nicht geben würde.

Unser aller Leben lag nun so ungewiss in tiefen Schatten, dass es mich vor Zorn innerlich fast zerriss und doch zugleich auch so ängstigte.

Mein Leben, so beschwerlich begonnen, schien nun ebenso in dieser einen Schwärze unterzugehen, dass sich Chaos nannte.

Doch soweit durfte ich einfach nicht denken.

Das durfte ich einfachen nicht, denn ich hatte es versprochen.

Ich hatte es ihm versprochen.

„Komm, lass uns reingehen, damit ich deine Wunden versorgen kann."

Erschrocken blinzelte ich auf, als ich eine vage Berührung, nichts weiter als das sanfte Streicheln einer Feder, auf meiner Haut spüren konnte und unsicher senkte ich erneut den Blick.

Aufmunternd und so gar jegliche Hoffnung damit schenkend, lag ihre Hand in Meiner und verwundert begrüßte ich das neue Gefühl, das sich langsam einen Weg in meine Seele suchte und zeitgleich solch eine Wärme versprühte.

„Nun komm, steh nicht wie angewurzelt hier rum, Vegeta.", brachte Bulma erneut lachend über ihre Lippen und zog mich dann einfach mit sich.

Ich ließ es geschehen.

Ließ zu, dass sich mir dieser eine Engel so einfach in mein Herz geschlichen hatte und es schaffte jene Kälte zu vertreiben, welche ich einst als hoffnungslos empfand.

Jene Zweifel, festsitzend in meinem Herzen, so einfach vertreiben konnte, dass mir diese Sorglosigkeit, mit der sie die ganze Situation dennoch zu belächeln schien, selbst ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Auch wenn es nur ein Kleines war und noch zu schwach um zu wachsen, so bedeutete es für mich immerhin Eines.

Etwas, was ich einst für verloren gehalten hatte, doch nun durch ihre Stärke, ihren Willen und ihren eisernen Glauben in mich, an neuer Zuversicht gewonnen hatte.

Es war ein Anfang.

Wie immer war es kühl in jenem Raum, den ich wohl am besten zu kennen schien und dennoch niemals missen wollte, zwecks all der Kleinigkeiten, die mich durch ihn bereichert hatten.

All die vielen Stunden, die mich einst so sehr zum Nachdenken anregten, hatten hier statt gefunden. Hier in diesen Hallen, die sie einst ihr Reich nannte und langsam kam ich der Bitte meiner Onná nach, mich auf die silbrige Liege zu setzten.

Onná...

Wieder ließ mich dieses Wort kurz lächeln und stillschweigend beobachtete ich die blauhaarige Frau stumm, als sie anfing, einige ihrer Verbandsmaterialien zu richten.

Ab wann hatte ich angefangen Bulma als meine Frau zu betrachten? Und...

War sie das denn überhaupt für mich?!

Zögernd zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah dann erneut auf meine Hände, die sich gar in verkrampfter Manier an silbrigen Metall festklammerten.

Dieses menschliche kleine Wort erschien mir in meinen Augen irgendwie so... mehr als falsch.

Sie war nicht meine Frau und entsprang auch so gar nicht meinem Besitzte, was sich vielleicht jeder dieser Erdlinge auf diesem Planeten einst aneignete, in solch einem Wesen zu sehen.

Sie war... meine Gefährtin.

Frei in ihren Entscheidungen und ihrem Willen.

Frei in ihrem ganzen Wesen, dass ich ihr niemals einengen wollte. Ihre ganze Güte und endlose Liebe durchaus akzeptierend, die sie mir entgegen brachte, um mich auf meinem langen Weg zu begleiten. Um mit mir zu gehen, diese beschwerlichen Schritte, welche sie sich für wahr selbst und aus freien Stücken aufgeladen hatte.

Sie war mein Licht.

Mein Leuchten in der Dunkelheit, doch dass diese Strahlen ungehindert scheinen konnten, musste man lernen es ziehen lassen.

Doch ein plötzlich brennender Schmerz ließ mich augenblicklich zusammen zucken und verärgert sah ich auf mein Gegenüber, die nun damit angefangen hatte eines der Pflaster abzuziehen, welches so unschuldig auf meiner rechten Wange thronte.

„Tut mir leid, aber das musste sein.", brachte sie wieder lachend hervor und fuhr mir dann tröstend durch das dichte Haar.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst noch nicht aufstehen, Vegeta.", mahnte sie mich erneut und kniff mir dann überraschenderweise in die linke Wange. Ich grummelte, versuchte die Röte zu verbergen, die mir durch ihre Liebkosung automatisch zu Kopf stieg, doch konnte ich es einfach nicht verbergen.

Es war, als öffnete sie mir neue, unbekannte Türen.

Jedes Tor, das ich einst so eisern versuchte vor jedem fern zu halten, durchstieß sie so einfach mit einer Leichtigkeit, die überraschenderweise nicht weh tat. Etwas, was nicht schmerzte, nicht alte Wunden weckte und ich hatte lange gebraucht bis ich spürte, was mir diese Zuneigung ihrerseits, welche sie mir so offen und ehrlich zeigte, wirklich bedeutete.

„Dann lass uns das mal ansehen.", riss mich ihre sanfte Stimme erneut aus den Gedanken und verwundert sah ich auf einen blauen Haarschopf vor mir, dessen Besitzer sich nun an das Werk machte, eine meiner Verletzungen am rechten Arm zu betrachten und dann weiter seinen geübten Blick wandern ließ.

Meine Rippen waren als Nächstes an der Reihe und nur noch schwach konnte ich ein schmerzliches Keuchen unterdrücken, als zierliche Finger über stark geprellte Knochen wanderten. Einige davon schienen sogar gebrochen und nur die Zeit wusste, wann sie alle Wunden würde heilen können.

„Alle Verbände durchgeschlagen...", seufzte sie wieder resigniert, doch hob dann ihren Blick, lächelte mich an und sah mir dann sanft in die Augen.

„Wie machst du das nur immer, hm?!"

Wieder streifte sie kurz meine linke Wange, ihre Tat von einem weiteren Lächeln begleitend und machte sich dann erneut an das Werk, meine alten Verbände gegen neue einzutauschen.

Ich saß einfach nur da und starrte sie an, unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Zu ergriffen von jener Liebe, die sie mir so offen und ehrlich schenkte. Eine Liebe, die mich zweifeln ließ, ob ich sie jemals wirklich verdient hatte, da mein Versagen nun so offen zwischen uns stand.

Und niemals weichen würde.

Denn ich hatte etwas mir Unverzeihliches getan.

Ich hatte aufgegeben, an jenem Tag, den ich ab dann für immer, niemals wieder vergessen würde.

_Ihr_ Erscheinen war so abrupt und plötzlich gewesen, sodass wir in den ersten Minuten viel zu geschockt waren, um es wahrhaft begreifen zu können.

Um ehrlich zu sein, verstand ich die ganze Geschichte nicht wirklich, die sich dahinter verbarg; doch das Ausmaß an Zerstörung, dass diese Maschinen wallten ließen, hatte meinen Zorn geweckt.

Ihre Auren, welche nicht zu spüren waren, erschienen dennoch zeitgleich so stark und unbesiegbar. Zu stark um sich ihnen widersetzten zu können und dennoch hatte ich nicht aufgegeben. Auch wenn man mich eines Anderen belehrt hatte und die Saat des Zweifels streute.

Dur um am Ende so selbstlos die Früchte zu tragen.

Plötzlich fiel etwas Kühles auf meine Haut und riss mich abermals aus meinen Gedanken.

Erschrocken blinzelte ich auf; sah auf eben Jenes herab, was sich langsam meine rechte Hand hinunter schlängelte und befreit zu Boden tropfte. Dann, so schnell wie sein Nachfolger verschwunden war, folgte der Nächste und bald darauf ein Meer aus Zwillingen.

Verwirrt sah ich auf.

Sah auf meine Frau, dessen eisige Stärke nun zu bröckeln schien und einem schwachen Zittern wich.

„Tu...tut mir leid.", brachte sie beschämt hervor und wischte sich dann mit einer barschen Handbewegung die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Es... tut mir leid...", flüsterte sie abermals, dieses Mal weit aus mehr erstickter und sah dann verbissen zur Seite.

Sie wollte stark sein, das sah ich in ihren Augen und unweigerlich verkrampfte sich mein Herz bei diesem Anblick. Sie wollte stark sein – für mich. Wollte mich sehen lassen, wie schlecht es ihr in Wahrheit ging.

Doch nun, in diesen Stunden der Zweisamkeit, fiel es ihr immer schwerer, diese Ruhe und innere Kraft auch aufrecht zu halten.

„Ich will nicht weinen...", brachte sie wieder erstickt hervor und wischte sich abermals die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Aber...", wieder folgte ein Schluchzen und trocken war meine Kehle, als ich versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals zu schlucken; doch wollte er nicht weichen.

Wollte nicht entfliehen, diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl, das mich so unerwartet ergriffen hatte.

Doch plötzlich versank alles in Endlosigkeit, als sich meine Gefährtin mir so plötzlich um den Hals warf und in eine bittere Umarmung zog.

Eine Umarmung, die kein Loslassen mehr duldete, aus Angst mich auf immer zu verlieren zu können und die Tränen, die nun flossen, liefen endlos.

„Ich bin nur so _froh_, dass ich dich wieder haben darf.", erklang es leise und zaghaft an mein Ohr und wieder zog sie mich fester in ihre Arme. Fester in eine Umarmung, die mich all ihren wahren Kummer, ihre Angst und inneren Zweifel spüren ließ und geschockt hielt ich den Atem an.

Spürte ihre Nähe, die mir fernab all des Abstandes, noch nie so nahe vorgekommen war, wie jetzt.

Hörte das Schlagen ihres Herzens, so vertraut und völlig ganz, sodass es in diesem einen Moment nicht hätte lauter sein können.

Unendlich und gar für immer... auf ewig.

Mit dieser einen Umarmung, welche sie mir so offen und ehrlich entgegen brachte, so als wäre es selbstverständlich; kam die Erinnerung.

Zurück jenes Chaos, das alles ins Rollen brachte und unser wahres Schicksal mit einem Mal besiegelte.

_Schmerz war alles, was mein Sein erfüllte._

_Schmerz war alles, was mich ausmachte und in diesen Stunden des Kummers, wahrhaft an Bedeutung gewonnen hatte. _

_Schmerz war endlos und dennoch hoffte ich nur, in diesem einen Moment, dass er aufhören würde auf ewig zu brennen. Auf ewig zu scheinen, dieses helle Feuer, was sich mit einem Mal durch meinen ganzen Körper zog und mir die Luft zum Atmen raubte._

_Doch wich es nicht – es blieb._

„_Vegeta!", schrie einer dieser Erdlinge, die Kakarott einst Freunde nannte, doch für mich niemals solche gewesen waren. Die Stimme, die wahrlich zu diesem kleinen Mönchs-Erdling gehörte, verstummte nicht, hörte nicht auf mich zu rufen und sich in gewisser Weise fast schon erstickt besorgt anhörte. _

_Verzweifelt versuchte ich den Kopf zu drehen, wollte zur Seite heben, um zu sehen aus welcher Richtung er mich rief, doch war das Dröhnen immer noch zu stark, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. _

_Die Schmerzen immer noch zu bestehend, welche wild und unaufhörlich durch meinen geprellten Körper tanzten, als man mich haltlos in den felsigen Boden gerammt hatte._

_Verbissen keuchte ich auf, als der Schwindel zu verblassen schien und ich erneut sein verzweifeltes Rufen hörte, doch augenblicklich verstummte es in seinem eigenen qualvollen Schrei._

_Verdammt, wo war er?!_

_Unter Schmerzen hievte ich mich schließlich auf die Beine, hielt mir den rechten Arm und suchte den Himmel ab._

_Immer noch brannte die Luft, roch nach verbranntem Gestein und endlos fiel der schwarze Rußregen zu Boden, als der Angriff dieser Maschinen getroffen hatte._

_Laut dröhnte mir das Donnern in den Ohren, als die Cyborgs einen ihrer ersten Angriffe starteten und diesen Turm, der die Erde mit Gottes Palast verband, in Stücke rissen._

_Ihre Attacke war gewaltig gewesen und wir bei weitem zu schwach um es aufhalten zu können._

_Mit einem gellenden Schrei, der schrill in meinen Ohren klingelte und mich schmerzlich zusammenzucken ließ, sauste plötzlich erneut brennendes Geröll zu Boden und schlug unweit in meiner Nähe ein. _

_Verbissen kam ich auf die Beine und wich weiteren Geschossen aus, als der Turm, welcher eins der Träger unseres wertvollsten Hab und Gutes war, in Trümmer fiel._

_Brennend loderte das Feuer über dem Himmel und versperrte mir erneut die Sicht._

_Wieder erklang ein gar erstickter Schrei, welcher sich warnend in meinen Geist manifestierte und hastig suchten meine dunklen Augen den Himmel ab._

_Der Angriff dieses Weibes hatte mich stark getroffen und immer noch wanderte ein dumpfer Schmerz durch meinen Kopf und mein rechter Arm schmerzte wie die Hölle._

_Dennoch musste es warten, ich musste es auf später verschieben, denn dieser eine Kampf konnte mit unter mein Letzter sein. _

_Verbissen ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten._

_Doch dem sollte nicht zu sein. _

_Heute war nicht die Zeit gekommen, in der ich so einfach Sterben sollte und endlich sah ich sie._

_Fest hielt sie diesen Erding im Schwitzlasten und anhand seiner sinkenden Aura, erkannte ich die Warnsignale nur zu gut. _

_Viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr und wieder drang ein tiefes Knurren aus meiner Kehle. Dafür... würde sie büßen._

_Diese Schmach und diese Schande konnte ich nicht so Einfach auf mir sitzen lassen._

_Und mit dieser Erkenntnis stieg mein Ki. _

_Er stieg fast bis ins Unermessliche und wild tanzte die Luft um mich herum, als ich meiner Kraft freien Lauf lies und mich mit einem gellenden Schrei auf meinen Gegner stürzte._

„_Vegeta, lass das!", erklang es irgendwo von weiter hinten und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich den Übeltäter sehen, welcher mich so verzweifelt versuchte, zurückzuhalten._

„_Es hat keinen Sinn, hör auf!"_

_Wieder sein geschocktes Flehen, doch hörte ich den Namekianer nicht, wollte den Schock in seinen Augen nicht wahrhaben, als er mich erneut zum Stoppen bewegte und stürmte los._

_Nur ein Ziel brannte vor meinen Augen._

_Ein einziger Schlag, den ich ausführen wollte, um den wallenden Zorn in meinem Inneren zu dämpfen, welcher so haltlos mein ganzes Sein befallen hatte. Gar diese blinde Rage, die mich so frei ergriffen hatte, nicht klar denken ließ und ohne, dass ich es aufhalten konnte._

_Wild spannte ich den Körper an, ließ abermals meiner ganzen Kraft freien Lauf, als ich den linken Arm anspannte, geballt zur Faust erhob und den wilden Ki-Geschossen ihres Partners auswich, welche dieser, der reinen Belustigung Willen, auf mich schleuderte._

_Doch auch das konnte meine Wut nicht bremsen. _

_Auch das konnte mich nicht aufhalten und während meines Sprints, stieß ich mich an der Felswand ab, bereit zum Sprung um meinem Schlag mehr Kraft zu verleihen und schlug zu._

_Mein Angriff kam zu schnell, zu unerwartet und dieses Monster hatte bei weitem nicht damit gerechnet._

_Hart traf meine Faust auf kaltes Metall, was so gut unter einer echten Haut versteckt war und mit einem überraschten Keuchen flog die Cyborg nach hinten. _

_Entließ diesen schwachen Menschen aus ihrem eisernen Griff, der ihn sicherlich, hätte er länger angedauert, das Genick gebrochen hätte und keuchend sackte der kleine Erdling auf die Knie._

„_Danke, Vegeta!", brachte Kuririn erstickt hervor und rieb sich die brennende Kehle._

_Seine Stimme war erstickt, bei Weitem nicht so fest wie sie hätte sein sollen, doch blieb mir keine Zeit seine Dankbarkeit mit einem Nicken abzutun, denn plötzlich traf mich ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube, welcher mich unweigerlich von den Füßen riss und hinein in mir bekanntes Geröll._

„_Wie unfair einfach aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen.", spottete der schwarzhaarige Cyborg und warf sich in einer läppischen Handbewegung das Haar hinter die Schultern._

„_Mein armes Schwesterherz.", säuselte er gespielt besorgt und zittern hievte ich mich erneut aus den Trümmern, ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend. _

_Wollte es zumindest, doch war der Schmerz zu groß, der mit einem Mal wieder mein ganzes Sein erfüllte und kraftlos sackte ich zurück._

_Verdammt._

_Prüfend hielt ich mir die rechte Seite und verkniff mir ein eisiges Flehen, was aus meiner Kehle weichen wollte._

_Dieses Aas musste mir mit nur einem Tritt fast alle Rippen gebrochen haben. So fühlte es sich zumindest an, doch würde ich diese Schwäche niemals zulassen und niemals offen zeigen._

_Keuchend versuchte ich abermals mich aus rissigem Gestein zu heben, doch auch dieser Versuch endete qualvoll und geschockt musste ich mit ansehen, wie der schwarzhaarige Cyborg erneut ausholte, nur um den Erdling dann nun seinerseits in die Felswand zu schmettern._

„_Nicht nett.", erklang es plötzlich vor mir und geschockt sah ich auf, als das blonde Weib wieder vor mir stand; gar so schnell und so unerwartet, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte. _

_Knurren spannte ich den Körper an, doch schien mit einem mal alle Kraft von mir gegangen zu sein._

„_Gar nicht nett. Er hat mein ganzes Outfit durcheinander gebracht, Bruder.", säuselte die Cyborg abermals und zog sich dann an ihren zerfetzten Lumpen, dass sie Kleidung nannte._

_Wieder knurrte ich bedrohlich und versuchte abermals aufzustehen, doch versagte mir mein Körper nun vollends den Dienst und schmerzlich krachte ich in kaltes Gestein zurück. _

_Es brannte._

_Es brannte wie die Hölle und der Schmerz war so wahrhaft in meinem Geist verankert, dass es mich unweigerlich lähmte und hilflos am Boden hielt. _

_Blut sickerte aus meinen zahlreichen Wunden und schwer atmend spuckte ich nun eben besagte Flüssigkeit aus meinem Mund, die sich dort angesammelt hatte._

„_Zeit, mich zu revanchieren, Saiyajin.", säuselte sie dann und panisch riss ich die Augen auf, als ich den ausgestreckten Arm erkannte, der auf mich gerichtet war._

_Kein Anstieg ihrer Aura war zu spüren, als die Cyborg ihren Ki sammelte. _

_Kein Wink ihrer Aura war zu messen, der mich hätte das wahre Chaos spüren lassen können und somit war das, was mich nun traf, so unerwartet wie noch nie._

_Ihr Ki-Blast traf mich hart und seine Macht war so groß, dass mich der Aufschlag mit einem Mal nach hinten schleuderte._

_Wild dröhnte die Explosionen in meinen Ohren und ich konnte nur noch spüren, wie ich haltlos über den Boden geschickt wurde._

_Mehrere Male überschlug ich mich und riss mir bei diesem Unterfangen erneut die Haut fast blutig. Doch das war Nichts im Gegensatz zu der alles versengende Hitze, welche sich nun um meinen Körper legte und mit ihr, kam der Schmerz. _

_Mit ihr die Explosion, welche mich ein zweites Mal in die Trümmern warf und eine sich mir behütete Welt im blinden Chaos drehen ließ._

_Das Donnern der herabfallenden Steine wich einem dumpfen Dröhnen und immer noch klingelte die Explosion dumpf in meinen Ohren. Immer noch war der Rauch zu kräftig, der sich erneut um meinen Körper legte und nun konnte ich den aufkommenden Hustenreiz nicht mehr unterdrücken und ließ ihn frei._

_Zitternd hievte ich mich auf die Arme und versuchte Schmerz und Schwindel in Einklang zu bringen. Versuchend wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, da ich mir eine Pause einfach nicht erlauben konnte. _

_Ich konnte wahrlich viel einstecken, aber... wie sah es mit den Anderen aus?_

„_Stirb, Saiyajin!", erklang es wieder boshaft, gar schon lachend vor mir und geschockt sah ich in die Richtung, aus der ich die Stimme vernahm. _

_Riss die Augen auf, als die Cyborg auf mich zu stürmte, die rechte Hand erhoben zum finalen Schlag und ein eisiges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen legte._

_Ich wollte mich erheben, wollte mich meinem Verderben entgegen setzten, doch war mein Körper wie gelähmt._

_Doch mit einem plötzlichen Tritt wurde mein Gegenüber unerwartet in die Luft geschleudert und flog in weite Ferne. Ihr Angriff, zuvor so stark, verpuffte so einfach in Schall und Rauch und verwirrt blinzelte ich der neuen Person entgegen, die mir wahrlich gerade das Leben gerettet hatte. _

_Oder um eine gewisse Zeit verlängerte... _

_Wie man´s nimmt._

„_Steh auf, na komm schon!", riss mich der schwarzhaarige Erdling aus den Gedanken und sofort griff mir Yamchu unter die Arme um mich hochzuziehen._

_Widerwillig ließ ich es zu, um ehrlich zu sein, saß mir der Angriff dieses Cyborgs immer noch zu stark in den Knochen, als dass ich mich von ihm hätte losreißen können. Zwar hegte ich keinen Groll gegen diesen Menschen, aber dennoch wollte ich gerade vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen._

_Doch dann..._

„_Pass auf!", brachte ich nur noch hervor und warf ihn dann einfach zur Seite, nur um im nächsten Atemzug ein Ki-Geschoss dieses verfluchte Weibes mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt abzulenken. _

_Letztendlich wusste ich nicht, wie lange sich dieses Katz- und Mausspiel hinzog, bevor jeder Einzelne von uns in einen tiefe Ohnmacht fiel. So einfach und blindlings besiegt wurde, denn das Grauen, das mit ihrem Erscheinen erwacht war, war nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten._

_Piccolo fiel als Erster in die schwarzen Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit und nach ihm folgten viele der Anderen seinem eher unfreiwilligen Beispiel. _

_Einer nach dem Anderen wurde besiegt, doch ließen uns de Cyborgs überraschenderweise am Leben. Ob Langeweile oder gar eine simple Art der Belustigung dahinter steckte, wusste ich nicht. Eigentlich, um ehrlich zu sein, war es mir auch egal._

_Nur jener eine Schmerz war zu präsent, welcher sich nun durch meinen Körper zog und mir erst jetzt so wahrhaft vor Augen führen ließ, wie unsinnig unser verzweifelter Versuch eigentlich gewesen war._

_Es war, als kämpfte man gegen einen unaufhaltsame Macht. Eine Kraft, die nie zu enden schien und dich immer und immer wieder zurück warf. Eine, die dich auf ihre eigene Art und Weise ermüdete und ich wusste nicht, wie viele Versuche ich startete, mich immer wieder vom Boden zu erheben und mich gegen das zu wehren, was mich so einfach, gar so spielend leicht, in die Knie zwang._

_Denn ich hatte versagt._

_Das war der einzige Gedanke, der mein Sein erfüllte, während endlose Ruhe über die Eben kehrte, als sich die Cyborgs zurückgezogen hatten. Uns am Leben ließen, eine zweite Chance gebend, doch nur um uns im gleichen Gegenzug wissen zu lassen, dass ein Sieg unmöglich war._

_Das hatten sie gezeigt und innerlich spürte ich, dass das noch lange nicht alles gewesen war. Dass noch so Einiges folgen sollte, was unsere behütete Welt in tausend Scherben riss und je mehr ich über diesen einen Gedanken nachdachte, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, nicht dem nahem Schlafe nachzugeben, kam ich zu einer Erkenntnis._

_Eine Erkenntnis, die schon bald einer ungewissen Angst entwich und mich haltlos in die Tiefen warf._

_Der Untergang der Menschen hatte begonnen._


	3. Zeit 2

_**Eine Zeit des Sterbens**_

_Zeit 2_

Behutsam strich ich durch sein dichtes Haar. Strich zaghaft fallende Strähnen beiseite, nur um die Strapazen vergangener Tage frei zu legen.  
>Tief war Vegeta in seinem nun erholsamen Schlaf gefangen, der ihn jetzt, in den Stunden der Nacht heimzusuchen schien. Gar gequält befreiend waren nun jene Stunden, in denen er neue Kraft sammeln konnte, nur um bald schon wieder dem Übel unserer Welt entgegen zu treten und behutsam, gar federleicht strich ich abermals über eines der neuen Pflaster, welches an seiner rechten Wange seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Schwach war das Murren, welches sich daraufhin aus Vegetas Kehle stahl und mürrisch gar sein ganzer Gesichtsausdruck, als er kurz die Stirn runzelte und seine Augenbrauen tief zusammen zog.<br>Ich lächelte, erwärmten mich diese kleinen Gesten immer wieder von Neuem und ließ dann meine Gedanken wandern. Wandern, an den späten Abend dieses Tages, als ich Vegetas alte Wunden neu verbunden hatte.

Nur schwach hatte ich das Beben meines Körpers mit einem Mal beenden können. Nur vage jene Tränen wieder hinter meinen Lidern verschließend, die sich so unsanft aber ehrlich, aus meinen Augen stahlen – denn sie entsprachen Nichts als der Wahrheit. Sie ließen mich meine wahre Angst verspüren und in dem Moment, als ich Vegeta so völlig überraschenderweise um den Hals gefallen war, hatte ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken können. All meine Selbstbeherrschung war dahin, ja gar meine ganze Stärke, als ich ihn so vor mir sah. Schlimm verletzt und erschöpft von einem verlorenen Kampf, aber – am Leben.  
>Es war das Wichtigste, was momentan in meinem Herzen an Priorität gewonnen hatte und meine innere Sorge hätte nicht größer sein Können. Er lebte – auch wenn ich einst um das Seinige so sehr gebangt hatte, sodass mein Herz zu Eis gefror, war der Saiyajin trotzdem zu mir zurück gekehrt.<br>_Mein_ Saiyajin und wieder konnte ich die Tränen nicht verschließen, die so endlos ans Tageslicht gelangten.  
>Ich spürte das Stocken in Vegetas Körper.<br>Spürte den Zweifel, welcher ihn zu befallen schien, so haltlos und völlig unerwartet, als ich mich blindlings in seine Arme geworfen hatte.  
>Doch ich erwartete keine tröstenden Worte, gesprochen aus seinem Munde, die mich nur seinen inneren Zweifel spüren ließen. Ja gar seine ganze Angst.<br>Ich erwartete keine herzige Umarmung seinerseits,die mir nur ängstlich vor Augen führen ließ, dass er irgendwo aufgegeben hatte. Vegetas Zeichen musste man lernen anders zu lesen, musste sie anders auffassen, um wahrhaft begreifen zu können, wie er wirklich fühlte.  
>Denn es lag versteckt in seinen Blicken.<br>Versteckt in jenen kleinen Gesten, die er nur mir offen legte und so ehrlich sehen lies. Jene eine Zärtlichkeit, die er mir auch jetzt, an diesem einen Abend gezeigt hatte und sich somit stumm aus meiner Umarmung schälte.  
>Nur um mir dann seinerseits im gleichen Zug, eine verirrte Träne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und mich mit einem Lächeln seiner Augen anzusehen, sodass ich ihn erneut stürmisch in eine weitere Umarmung zog.<br>Diesmal aber nicht getrieben von tiefer Trauer, sondern vor endloser Freude, denn diese kleinen Zeichen seiner Zuversicht; nämlich, dass er irgendwo doch noch einen Funken Hoffnung sah, ließ mein Herz aufs Neue weinen.  
>Ließ endlose Liebe durch meinen Körper fluten, während ich dem Saiyajin vor mir einen ehrlichen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Liebe gebend, da ich Liebe empfangen hatte.<p>

Wieder sah ich in das erschöpfte Gesicht des Saiyajins und strich langsam über kühle Haut. Strich abermals über hohe Wangen, die einst an diesem Abend so errötet waren.  
>Ich lächelte, denn immer noch schien Vegeta mit dieser Art meiner ehrlichen Liebe nicht umgehen zu können.<br>Ich nahm es ihm nicht übel und drehte ihm auch keinen Strick daraus. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ein anderes Lebewesen so für ihn fühlen konnte und kurz dachte ich an unsere Anfänge zurück. Jene Zeiten, die wahrlich schwer gewesen waren, aber ich hatte schon immer das Glück besessen, ihn mit wahren Augen zu sehen.  
>Wieder riss mich ein klägliches Murren aus meinen Gedanken und erneut sah ich auf eben jenen Saiyajin, welcher sich nun auf die Seite drehte, Gesicht mir zugewandt und sachte einen Arm um meinen Seite legte.<br>Eine Geste, die er immer irgendwann in der Nacht auszuführen schien. Eine Geste, die mich sein wahres Vertrauen sehen ließ, seine wahren Sorgen, die nur mir galten und das Lächeln, welches nun meine Lippen zierte, hätte nicht ehrlicher sein können.  
>Erneut ließ ich meine Finger durch dichtes braunes Haar wandern, dennoch darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken und kurz war mir, als versank mein Gegenüber in ein tiefes Seufzten.<br>Wie gut diese Nächte doch taten, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und langsam ließ ich mich zurück in die weichen Kissen sinken, genoss Vegetas Nähe neben mir und sah dann aus dem Fenster.

Hell schien der Mond über die westliche Hauptstadt und hüllte ein sonst immer verkehrendes Leben in eisiges Schweigen. Gar drohend lagen die Schatten der Nacht nun über uns, wie die Schwerter des Damokles und innerlich zählte ich eigentlich nur noch die Zeit; zählte Minuten und Stunden, gar Tage und Wochen, in denen diese bedrohlichen Klingen fallen und uns alle ins Verderben reißen würden.  
>Die Nachricht hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, denn die Zerstörung des Quitten-Turmes war nicht das Einzige gewesen, was <em>sie<em> an diesem Tage wallten ließen.  
>Eine der südöstlichen Inseln hatte pure Zerstörung gefunden und das Chaos, was diese Bilder damit heraufbeschworen war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Und dennoch ging die Menschheit noch nicht von Cyborgs aus.<br>Man tat es ab, schob es auf irgendwelche Attentäter, gar auf irgendeinen Irren, welcher der Welt neuen Schmerz und eine neue Art der Hölle zeigen wollte. Doch wir, Jene die die alten Geschichten kannten, wussten es besser. Wussten um die Dunkelheit, die nun die Erde zu umgeben schien und nicht mehr aus seinen Fängen lassen wollte.

Wieder weckte ein Rascheln neben mir meine Aufmerksamkeit und erneut wandte ich mich Vegeta zu. Er sah so schrecklich müde aus, dachte ich zögerlich und wieder fuhr ich zaghaft über thronende Ringe unter seinen Augen, welche wahrlich mit den Tagen weit aus mehr geworden waren.  
>Aber besser, jene Erschöpfung auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, welche er wahrlich überwinden konnte, als jene zahlreichen Wunden dieses einen Abends, die mir selbst jetzt, da sie vergangen waren, vor Augen hielten, wie nahe ich eigentlich vor dem Abgrund gestanden hatte ihn auf ewig zu verlieren.<p>

Und ab dann, für immer.

_Ich sollte hier bleiben, hatte er gesagt._

_Unsicher stand ich nun am Fenster und sah dem trüben Sonnenuntergang entgegen, welcher das Panorama der Stadt in silbriges Licht tauchte und eine Art des Schreckens zeigte, welcher stumm in den Schatten der Nacht gewachsen war. Zu viel Angst verspürend um Vegetas Worte nicht vergessen zu können und doch seinem Urteil glaubend, weil er mich noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte. Und dennoch konnte ich die wallende Sorge einfach nicht abschalten, die mich nach seinem überstürzten Aufbruch heute Mittag begleitet hatte. Mich nicht losließ und in eine endlose Spirale zog, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab._

_Egal was auch passiert, ich solle hier bleiben; hatte er gesagt._

_Dieser Satz hatte mich plötzlicher Weise mit noch mehr Angst erfüllt und wehmütig hatte ich dem Saiyajin hinterher gesehen, als er gekleidet in seinem dunkelblauen Gi und dazugehöriger Montur aus dem Haus geeilt war._  
><em>Beängstigend, fast minder panisch traf es wohl besser, denn eilig war Vegeta den Flur entlang gerannt, hatte sich aus der offenen Balkontür gestürzt und war dann mit einem weiteren Anstieg seines Ki´s im blauen Himmel verschwunden.<em>  
><em>Wohin er flog, wusste ich nicht und eigentlich war an diesem einen Mittag noch alles in Ordnung gewesen.<em>  
><em>Wir saßen zusammen in der Küche, ich hatte Trunks gerade in sein Bett gelegt und wollte eigentlich nun ein herzhaftes Mittagessen kochen, als Vegeta plötzlich einfach so von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war. Sorge stand in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen geschrieben und die Art, wie er mich kurz angesehen hatte, ließ meine eigene Unsicherheit steigen, doch schluckte ich die Frage wieder hinunter, die sich aus meiner Kehle stehlen wollte. Zu gefangen vom Moment, als dass ich anders hätte handeln können.<em>  
><em>Das Vegeta irgendetwas gespürt hatte, war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen. <em>  
><em>Irgendeine Veränderung in einem Ki meiner Freunde musste seine Warnsignale geweckt haben. Das und nun eben jene Worte, die so streng und so gar keinen Widerspruch duldend seine Lippen verlassen hatten. <em>  
><em>Um ehrlich zu sein, verstand ich seine überstürzte Hast nicht wirklich, doch seine ganze Art, welche irgendetwas Schreckliches erahnen ließ von dem er nur noch nichts wusste; wir noch nichts wussten, hatte mich dennoch schweigen lassen. Es einfach hinnehmend und Vegetas kommentarloses Verschwinden einfach akzeptierend, nicht aber um mir im gleichen Atemzug nur noch mehr Sorgen zu hinterlassen.<em>  
><em>Doch nun, in den späten Stunden dieses Abends schien sich eben jene Angst zu bestätigen, welche unaufhaltsam in meiner Seele wuchs, vielleicht schon immer dort gesessen hatte und mein Herz erneut bluten ließ.<em>  
><em>Denn mein Saiyajin war immer noch nicht wiedergekehrt und auch wenn ich von Vegeta so manches wortloses Verschwinden gewohnt war, war dies hier anders gewesen. Völlig anders, gar befremdend auf seine eigenen Art und Weise und wieder schnürte mir ein kaltes Band, geformt aus endlosem Eis, die Kehle zu.<em>

_Unsicher starrte ich aus dem Fenster, so wie ich es die letzte Stunde eigentlich fast jede Minute getan hatte, nur um dann doch dieses ewige Bild der Ruhe zu erblicken, dass einfach nicht weichen wollte. Ein Bild, an dem sich nichts verändern wollte und mein Saiyajin nicht einfach so am Himmel erschien und mich mit wenigen Worten begrüßte, aber mich mit seinen Blicken wissen ließ, dass alles in Ordnung war._  
><em>Denn tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich es.<em>  
><em>Wusste es ganz genau, als Vegeta eilig in den Himmel davon geflogen war, das Nichts; rein gar Nichts, in Ordnung war.<em>  
><em>Endlos zogen sich die Minuten dahin und meine Angst wich nicht. Ja weniger noch meine ganze Sorge, die einfach nicht gehen, einfach nicht verschwinden wollte und langsam begann ich auf und ab zulaufen. Strich mir fahrig durch das blaue Haar und versuchte verzweifelt dieses eine Gefühl aus meinem Herzen zu verbannen, das einfach nicht weichen wollte. Dieses beklemmende Gefühl der Angst, zu wissen, dass man ein geliebtes Wesen vielleicht nicht mehr wieder sehen würde. Nie mehr wiedersehen würde...<em>  
><em>Boshaft schüttelte ich den Kopf, gar verärgert über meine eigenen Gedanken. An so etwas durfte ich jetzt erst recht nicht denken. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht so schlimm wie ich annahm und mir in blinder Sorge ausmalte. Vielleicht war es nur eine Kleinigkeit, nicht der Rede wert und ich machte mir umsonst all diese unbekümmerten Sorgen, über die der Saiyajin wahrlich später nur schmunzeln würde.<em>  
><em>Doch Vegetas unsicheren Blick konnte ich einfach nicht vergessen und ließ mir jedes Mal aufs neue vor Augen führen, dass irgendetwas Schreckliches geschehen war. Irgendetwas von dem ich noch nichts wusste, es aber bald schon erfahren sollte.<em>

_Ein plötzliches lautes Geräusch ließ mich zusammen fahren und beängstigt trat ich in den Flur hinaus. Es kam aus Richtung Wohnzimmer und eigentlich hätte ich mir vertraute Laute sofort erkennen müssen. Doch Sorge und eine innere Angst ließen mich den wahren Blick verschließen und dementsprechend angespannt trat ich in den verdunkelten Gang hinaus._  
><em>Die Sonne war verschwunden und nun hatte die endlose Kühle dieses lauen Tages Einzug in mein Heim gewonnen.<em>  
><em>Zitternd schlang ich die Arme um meinen bebenden Körper und tastete mich langsam vorwärts; dieses eine Zimmer nicht aus den Augen lassend, in das ich zu gelangen versuchte. <em>  
><em>Nicht das ich irgendeine Art der Furcht, gar hellen Panik verspürte. Immerhin hatte ich schon Vieles in meinem Leben gemeistert, doch klang heimlich, still und leise, hatte ich mich an diese eine, mir beschützende Macht gewöhnt, welche immer um mich war. Eine, die immer ein Auge auf mich hatte, selbst wenn wir nicht im gleichen Raum waren; unweit getrennt voneinander und in diesem einen Moment der Schwäche wünschte ich mir nichts Sehnlicheres, als dass Vegeta nun an meiner Seite wäre. Hier bei mir, um mir mit seiner Anwesenheit, seiner Stärke und seiner Zuversicht jegliche grauenhafte Angst zu nehmen, die meinen Geist nun beschlichen hatte.<em>  
><em>Doch dass war er leider nicht und wieder stieg die Angst in meinem Herzen ein kleines bisschen mehr. Stieg ins Unermessliche, als ich um die Ecke bog, eine Hand an den offenen Eingang des Wohnzimmers legte, nur um dann geschockt die Augen zu weiten, als ich das Bild erkannte, welches sich so unweit vor mir manifestierte.<em>  
><em>Und mich zugleich so endlos in die Tiefe riss.<em>

_Sie waren hier._  
><em>Geschlagen und schwer verwundet von einem Kampf, von dem ich noch Nichts wusste. Von dem ich nicht ein Mal annähernd dachte, er hätte stattgefunden und dementsprechend stand ich geschockt im Türrahmen, als ich die Blicke schweifen ließ. Zu geschockt um irgendeinen Ton über zitternde Lippen zu bringen und zu ergriffen, um dies trotzdem versuchen zu wollen.<em>  
><em>Sie waren alle hier.<em>  
><em>Wirklich Alle, versammelt in meinem Wohnzimmer und sich mühselig durch jene Balkontüre schleppend, dir ich extra für Vegeta hatte offen stehen lassen, sollte er mir unerwartet zurückkehren.<em>  
><em>Falls er das jemals sollte...<em>  
><em>Sofort kehrte meine Angst zurück und haltlos suchte ich in bestürzten Gesichtern nach Antworten. Suchte nach irgend einem Erklären, dass mich beruhigen und gar meine endlose Sorge mit einem Mal nehmen konnte. Hoffend gar flehend, irgendeine Antwort oder ein Zeichen der Zuversicht zu erhalten, denn meine mir wichtigste Person war immer noch nicht unter den hier Anwesenden und wieder wurde dieses eine Band, bestehend aus Eis und Kälte, um mein Herz ein kleines bisschen fester.<em>  
>„<em>Wo... wo ist er?", brachte ich zögerlich über meine Lippen und bemerkte nicht das panische Überschlagen meiner eigenen Stimme. Bemerkte nicht das brechende Flüstern, welches sich so unweigerlich aus meiner Kehle stahl und mich meine wahre Angst sehen ließ. Spürte nicht meine sorgenvolle Bewegung, eine Hand an mein Herz führend, dicht an meine Brust gepresst, als ich zuerst auf Tenshinhan und dann auf den Namekianer blickte, welche Beide einfach nur stumm zu Boden sahen.<em>  
><em>Wieder wiederholte ich meine Frage und dieses Mal wurde meine Stimme lauter – aber leider nicht stärker. Wenngleich wurde sie gar eine Spur flehender, als ich erneut in ihre geschlagenen Gesichter blickte. Einer bedrückender wie der Andere und unweigerlich stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Zu geschockt um es verhindern zu können; gar zu ergriffen um es nicht zu tun und als ich erneut gerade aus blickte, vorbei an ihrer bestehenden Hoffnungslosigkeit und auf ein mir so sehr erflehtes Bild, sah ich sie. Sah sie so wahrhaft vor mir und noch ehe ich es verhindern konnte, rannte ich los. <em>  
><em>Konnte nicht die Augen nehmen, von jenem Einen, welcher von ihren Armen gestützt wurde und haltlos überwand ich auch die letzten Schranken. Durchstieß mir endlose Schwärze und fing ihn auf, noch ehe er zu Boden gehen konnte. Jenen Saiyajin, den ich eigentlich nur behütet wissen wollte und der nun zu geschwächt von eben jenem Kampfe war, um sich noch weiter auf den Beinen zu halten. Ein Kampf, dessen Ausmaß ich noch erfahren sollte, was aber momentan nicht minder wichtig war, denn erneut taumelte mein Gegenüber in meinen Armen und sofort war ich an seiner Seite, als meine Freunde nicht mehr konnten und ihre eigene Erschöpfung zu übermächtig wurde. <em>  
><em>Kraftlos sackte ich unter Vegetas Gewicht ebenfalls zusammen, doch bemühte ich mich verzweifelt, den Saiyajin aufrecht zu halten, als er mit mir in die Knie ging. <em>  
><em>Schlaff hing er in meinen Armen, den Kopf an meine Schulter gebettet und in völliger Panik, ja gar blinder Angst, hielt ich ihn in meiner eigenen kleinen Umarmung fest.<em>  
><em>Sein Atem ging schwach, streifte nur vage meinen Hals und anhand seines Zustandes, ja gar ganzen Schwäche konnte ich sehen, dass es gar nicht gut um ihn stand. <em>  
><em>Zitternd und nun meine eigene Angst nicht mehr verbergen könnend, hielt ich ihn fester in meinen Armen und lauschte seinem rasselndem Atem, welcher mehr und mehr flehender wurde. Sich quälend an ein Leben hielt, was er beinahe verloren hätte.<em>  
><em>Ich hörte das schwache Schlagen seines Herzens, welches so zaghaft an meiner eigenen Brust schlug und verzweifelt versuchte etwas am Leben zu erhalten, was mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt geworden war. <em>  
><em>Erneut wich meine Angst einem erschreckenden Schatten und mit Tränen in den Augen musterte ich mir Vegetas gebrochenen Körper.<em>  
><em>Doch war es unmöglich zu sagen, wo er nicht verletzt war und zitternd, gar noch nicht richtig glauben könnend, was geschehen war, strich ich wie in Trance durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar. Versuchend meine innere Angst zu nehmen, die mich langsam zu beschleichen schien, doch wollte sie einfach nicht weichen. Wollte nicht gehen gar all der blinde Schock, der mich so überschwänglich befallen hatte und wieder hielt ich einen geprellten Körper enger in meinen Armen. Versuchte ihm dabei nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, doch war es anhand Vegetas zahlreichen Wunden gar schier unmöglich.<em>

_Blut benetzte seine mir so geliebte Haut und zu den zahlreichen Narben würde sich im Laufe der Zeit noch Weitere gesellen. Da war ich mir fast gänzlich sicher und tröstlich strichen zittrige Finger über hitzige Haut, als mein Gegenüber sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen krümmte, blindes Feuer der endlosen Pein durch seinen Körper jagend. _  
><em>Besorgt sah ich in Vegetas schmerzerfülltes Gesicht, welches sich augenblicklich so leidend in meiner Halsbeuge verbarg, dass es mir einen tiefen Stich ins Herz versetzte und geschockt fiel mein Blick auf die zittrige Hand, welche sich um eine geprellte Seite legte. <em>  
><em>Ich kannte diesen Art des Schmerzes, kannte diese Zeichen nur zu gut, denn zu oft hatte Vegeta diese Art der Verletzungen erlitten und wieder versuchte ich ihm durch leises Zuflüstern meiner Stimme, Trost und Ruhe zu spenden.<em>  
><em>Endlich fand ich meine Stimme wieder und immer noch strich ich meinem Gegenüber beruhigend über die Schulter. Hielt ihn eisern, gar fest beschützt in meinen Armen, als ich die elementarste Frage stellte, welche nun mein Sein erfüllte.<em>

„_Wa...was ist passiert?", löste sich endlich dieser mir verhasste Knoten und ließ meine eigene Stimme zittrig erklingen._  
><em>Keiner der Anwesenden sprach. Kein Wort fiel und eine eisige Ruhe kehrte in das Zimmer ein.<em>  
><em>Doch dann ein Flüstern, nichts weiter, als ein Hauch im Wind und ich musste mich tief zu Vegeta hinunter beugen, um ihn überhaupt verstehen zu können.<em>  
><em>Gequält sahen mich jene Augen an, dessen inneres Feuer nun auf so grausame Art und Weise erloschen war und mehr und mehr dieser mir verhassten Erschöpfung wich.<em>  
><em>Etwas, das ich nie bei ihm sehen wollte und nun leider dennoch musste. <em>  
><em>Nur noch vage konnte mein Gegenüber die Augen offen halten, doch reichte seine Kraft bei weitem aus, um meine Welt mit nur einem Wort, einem Einzigen, in tausend Scherben zerspringen zu lassen.<em>  
>„<em>Cyborgs...", verließ es fast schon zitternd Vegetas Lippen und wieder ließ er ein erschöpftes Sein an meiner Schulter ruhen. Ließ endlich Ruhe einkehren, welche er sich so sehnlichst erfleht hatte, doch ich sah sie nicht. Konnte sie nicht sehen, denn dieses eine Wort, verlassend aus seinem Munde, erfüllte mich mit blankem Schrecken, noch ehe ich die Bedeutung dessen, wirklich erkannt hatte.<em>  
><em>Doch Eines begriff ich schon jetzt, während ich meinen Saiyajin immer noch in den Armen hielt, welcher mir nun mehr und mehr in eine ihm tröstliche Ohnmacht entwich. Mehr und mehr in meinen Armen seiner Erschöpfung erlag und ich haltlos, gar wieder gefangen in blindem Schock meine Finger nicht ruhen ließ, nur um mich dann in seinem wilden Haar festzukrallen. So als wollte ich mich vergewissern, dass er wirklich hier war. <em>  
><em>Hier bei mir, an meiner Seite und keinem verlogenem Trugbild glich, welches sich mir mein vor Sorge zerrissener Geist, einredete. <em>  
><em>Doch je länger ich in mir bekannte, gar erschöpfte Gesichter blickte, welche mir mit der Zeit der Freundschaft so wichtig geworden waren; Gesichter, die jegliche Hoffnung nun so plötzlich verloren hatten, wo sonst immer ein Funke Licht herrschte, wurde mir Etwas mit einem Mal so völlig klar und so deutlich wie noch nie zuvor.<em>

_Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es einst Mal war._

Ein leiser, gar zaghafter Schrei von Seiten des Bettes riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und hastig sah ich auf das kleine Gitterbett, in dem mein Sohn schlief.  
>Wohl eher schlafen sollte, denn nun schien er wieder erwacht zu sein und langsam schlug ich die Decke beiseite; vorsichtig um Vegeta nicht zu wecken.<br>Trotz meines vagen Versuches hatte der Saiyajin das ihm neue, aber dennoch vertraute Rufen seines Sohnes gehört, und zuckte unweigerlich neben mir zusammen.  
>Wieder sah ich das Beben erschöpfter Lider. Hörte das leise, zaghafte Murren, das abermals seine Kehle verließ, als Vegetas saiyanisches Gehör einfach nicht abschalten konnte und jener Laut solch ein Gewicht an den Tag legte. So als würde mein Nebenmann mit jeder Minute erwachen. So, als wäre er ständig in Alarmbereitschaft, nur um eine mögliche Gefahr abzuwenden die uns, seiner kleinen Familie, schaden konnte.<br>Kurz strich ich meinem Gefährten liebevoll durch das dunkelbraune Haar, bevor ich ihm kurzerhand einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Stirn setzte.  
>Ich wollte Vegeta nicht wecken, weder noch sollte irgendetwas seinen benötigten Schlaf stören. Etwas, das er nun mehr denn je, so dringend brauchte um neue Kraft zu tanken und wider huschte ein kleines Lächeln über meine Lippen, als er tiefer in den Kissen versank und die wärmende Decke höher um einen erschöpften Körper zog.<br>Trotz dem leisen Weinen seines Sohnes schien der Saiyajin nicht aus seinen Träumen zu erwachen. Schien zu tief gefangen in seiner Erschöpfung, die mich jetzt erst wahrhaft sehen ließ, wie schlecht es ihm in Wahrheit ging und langsam stand ich auf.  
>Verließ Vegetas tröstliche Wärme, die mir innerlich solch eine Hoffnung schenkte und trat dann an das kleine Bett heran, aus dem mich große Augen nun verwundert anstarrten.<br>Ich lächelte, konnte einfach nicht anders, als ich mich zu Trunks hinunterbeugte, um ihn dann auf die Arme zu nehmen.  
>Sofort griffen sich kleine Hände an die Meinen und meinen Sohn langsam hin und her wiegend verließ ich so den Raum, gar tröstliche Worte sprechend.<br>Es war bedrückend kühl in dieser Nacht und eilig schnappte ich mir eine meiner dicken Wolljacken, als ich auf den Flur hinaustrat und meinen Sohn ebenfalls in jene dicke Stoffe hüllte.  
>„Daddy braucht seinen Schlaf, mein Kleiner.", sagte ich dann lächelnd, doch wieder sahen mich diese himmelblauen Augen einfach nur an. Ich lachte, konnte einfach nicht anders, denn sicherlich verstand Trunks kein Wort von dem was ich sagte und schmiegte seinen kleinen Körper dann erneut an meine Brust.<br>Wer hätte ein Mal gedacht, dass ich Mutter sein würde?  
>Ich sicherlich selbst nicht und wieder zog sich ein Lächeln über meine Lippen, als ich auf das Kind in meinen Armen sah. Weder noch hätte ich jemals damit gerechnet, selbst in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht, ein Mal <em>seinen<em> Erben in den Armen zu halten, doch...  
>Wie es das Schicksal so wollte, hatten wir zusammen gefunden, auch wenn unsere Anfänge schwer gewesen waren. Mehr als schwer und mit einem befreiten Lächeln erinnerte ich mich an jenen Beginn unserer Geschichte zurück. Jenes Sein was mich einst so stark ergriffen hatte, dass ich mich nicht davon hatte lösen können und erst die Zeit mich lehren ließ, was ich wirklich für ihn fühlte. Für ihn, diesen einen Saiyajin, der nun mein neues Leben geworden war. Mich bereicherte in so vielen Dingen und mich unverschämt und völlig frei, so vollkommen machte.<br>Auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise.  
>Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über meine Lippen, als ich in das Wohnzimmer eintrat und meinen Sohn dabei weiter auf den Armen sanft in den Schlaf wog. Zu Anfang waren Trunks Nächte unruhig gewesen, doch mit der Zeit schien er sich zu beruhigen. Schien sich an dieses blinde Chaos meines Lebens zu gewöhnen und langsam sah ich in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.<br>Anfangs war ich froh gewesen, gar überglücklich ein Kind in meine kleine Welt zu setzten, doch nun...  
>Wie sah es nun aus?<br>Einem sonst so liebevollen Blicke wich mit einem Mal endloser Bitterkeit und besorgt sah ich über das Panorama meiner Stadt. Mein zu Hause, welches vielleicht ein Mal, in vergangenen Tagen, ein sicherer Ort gewesen war, doch nun in Anbetracht des Wandels und der Zeit einem Ort der Hölle glich. In diese Welt wollte ich mein Kind wachsen lassen?  
>Hoffte, dass es solche Züge wie Ehrlichkeit, Liebe und Güte in einem Leben aus völlig Schwärze, Hass und blindem Schmerz erlernte?! Etwa annahm Frieden zu finden, wo nur blankes Chaos herrschte?<br>Zitternd sah ich nun auf das schlafende Bündel in meinen Armen. Sah auf meinen Sohn, dem solch ein schwere Last auf die Schulter gelegt worden war. Doch... ich durfte nicht aufgeben. Sicher, auch wenn sie, die vielleicht wahren Beschützer der Erde, verloren hatten...  
>Wir hatten immer noch Einen, der es schaffen konnte, dieses Unglück aufzuhalten.<br>Wir hatten eben jenen Kämpfer, der diesen einen Sprung überwinden konnte, welchen er so ewig in den letzten Jahren gesucht hatte. Ja vielleicht schon gar sein ganzes Leben, um endlich sein goldenes Feuer scheinen zu lassen, das uns alle erlösen konnte. Brennend, auf das es Hoffnung versprach. Auf das es helfen würde, diese Dunkelheit zu vertreiben, welche sich unser Schicksal nannte.  
>Wir hatten diesen Einen und auch wenn er gefallen war, wenn es einst nicht ausgereicht hatte; so durfte ich einfach nicht aufgeben. Durfte nicht zweifeln an jener einen Stärke meines Gefährten, welcher wahrlich und vielleicht ohne es selbst zu wissen, zu unserer letzten Hoffnung geworden war.<br>Denn sie taten es auch nicht.  
>Meine Freunde, die wahrlich immer an meiner Seite waren. Mir immer neuen Mutes schenkten und mich an diesem einen Abend sehen ließen, dass Vegeta; jener, der einst immer im Schatten der Dunkelheit wanderte, schon längst ein Teil der Gruppe geworden war.<br>Auch wenn der Saiyajin no Ouji selbst dies vielleicht nie so wahrhaben wollte, so war es dennoch geschehen. Schon längst passiert; dieser kleine Wandel, der den Unterschied ausmachte und erneut huschte ein kleines Lächeln über meine Lippen, als mein Geist mich abermals zu dieser späten Stunde auf eine kleine Reise schickte.  
>Zurück zu Vergangenem.<br>Zurück zu jenen Stunden, die trotz voller dunkler Zweifel, einen Funken Hoffnung in sich trug.  
>Einen Funken, der schon bald und im Wandel der Zeit, zu Licht werden würde.<br>Denn das musste es.

Das musste es einfach.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis ich jede Einzelne von ihren Wunden versorgt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Minuten ich zählte, ja gar wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, bis die Beweise des heutigen Tages, dem neuen Chaos so blindlings unterlegen zu sein, beseitigt waren und dennoch in Form von Narben auf ewig bleiben würden. Äußerlich, sowie von Innen._

_Er war wahrlich der Letzte, dem die meiste Aufmerksamkeit gebührte, denn Vegeta war eben Jener gewesen, der einfach nicht aufgegeben und immer wieder gekämpft hatte. Immer wieder versucht hatte, sich der alles zerstörenden Macht zu widersetzten und ihr zu trotzen, nur um dann doch am Ende besiegt und geschlagen in den Trümmern einer behüteten Welt zu liegen. Eine Welt, die nun nichts weiter mit sich trug, als die Scherben ihrer eigenen Zerstörung._  
><em>Seine Wunden waren mit unter die Schlimmsten und tief hatte ich die Luft eingesogen, als mir Yamchu geholfen hatte, den Saiyajin auf die Bahre zu verfrachten und ich nun das wahre Ausmaß an Kraft und Zerstörung sehen konnte.<em>  
><em>Schweigend hatte ich mich sofort an die Arbeit begeben und aufgeplatzte Wunden gesäubert und teilweise sogar nähen müssen.<em>  
><em>Meine Gedanken rasten, arbeiteten auf Hochtouren und während mein Tun in Stillschweigen verweilte, ließ ich meine Gedanken schweifen. Ließ mich die ganze Tragödie dieses Tages erahnen, welche vor wenigen Stunden stattgefunden und zu einem schockierendem Ergebnis geführt hatte.<em>  
><em>Der Turm war zerstört. <em>  
><em>Der Ort, welcher unser Allerheiligstes getragen, ja gar behütet hatte, schien für immer und auf ewig verloren. Zerstört jenes eine Sein, was eine sofortige Heilung der heutigen Blessuren sicherlich beschleunigt, ja wenn nicht so gar bereichert hätte.<em>  
><em>Doch die Trümmer blieben. <em>  
><em>Ebenso der Zweifel, der sich in meinem Herzen festgesetzt hatte, denn mit dem Verlust der Magischen Bohnen waren auch unsere Chancen auf einen Sieg gesunken und unser bisheriges Leben weiter in eine tiefe Schwärze gerückt. <em>  
><em>Die Dragonballs waren schon längst unbrauchbar geworden, da sie vor einiger Zeit benutzt wurden, um das Leiden meines besten Freundes zu lindern. Doch eben jene Kraft hatte einfach nicht ausgereicht und ruhte nun fast ein Jahr in kaltem Stein, bis wir den heiligen Drachen wieder rufen konnten.<em>  
><em>Es war nicht so, dass wir nichts unternommen hätten; ja so gar nach keiner Lösung suchten. Doch der Schock saß immer noch zu stark in unseren Gliedern. Saß immer noch zu tief in unseren Knochen und ließ ein weiteres Denken einfach nicht zu. <em>  
><em>Ließ mein Denken nicht zu, denn momentan herrschte nur Eines. Etwas so Erschütterndes, dass es mir mit einem Mal den Atem raubte, als ich es begriffen hatte. Gelähmt von Angst und begleitet durch endlose Furcht.<em>  
><em>Kalter Schock beschlich mein Herz, denn an diesem einen Abend hätte auch Alles anders laufen können.<em>  
><em>Heute, an diesem Tag wurde mir gänzlich klar, dass ich meinen Saiyajin beinahe auf ewig verloren hätte.<em>  
><em>Und dieser eine Gedanke schmerzte.<em>  
><em>Er schmerzte sogar sehr und war kaum zu ertragen.<em>  
><em>Weder noch... gar nicht.<em>

„_Bulma, ist alles in Ordnung?"_

_Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als sich eine Hand sachte auf meine Schulter legte und ich sofort auf dessen Besitzer starrte. Zu geschockt von meinen eigenen Gedanken, als mein Umfeld auch nur ansatzweise wahrzunehmen. _  
><em>Gar es zu begreifen, so wahrhaft ich hier stand in den unteren Katakomben meines zu Hauses und in mir bekannten Räumen, dass ich still und leise zu Weinen begonnen hatte und sich stumme Tränen der Angst meine blasse Haut hinunter zogen. <em>  
><em>Sorge stand in den dunklen Augen meines damaligen Freundes geschrieben und würde wohl auch so schnell nicht wieder weichen.<em>  
><em>Fester wurde der behütete Griff um meine Schulter und wieder konnte ich ein leises Schluchzen nicht verhindern, als ich auf Vegeta blickte, der nun im aschfahlen Licht der schimmernden Deckenleuchte und seiner eigenen Bewusstlosigkeit, mehr als grausam aussah.<em>  
><em>Grausam – ja. Das beschrieb diese Situation wohl am Besten und noch ehe ich mich versah, strich ich abermals durch dunkelbraunes Haar.<em>  
><em>Spürte die Weichheit seiner Strähnen; die Ruhe, gar Geborgenheit, die mich umgab sobald ich in sein Gesicht blickte und wäre am liebsten, in jenem Moment erneut in verzweifelten Tränen ausgebrochen. Doch dies verbot ich mir, wusste ich genau um den Umstand, dass Vegeta meine Sorge um sein Wohlergehen einfach nicht wollte. Wedernoch es gar ertragen konnte und somit blieb mein stilles Weinen ein eisiges Schweigen. <em>  
><em>Doch leider war es ein schwieriges Unterfangen und wieder wischte ich mir salziges Nass beiseite, da es einfach nicht weichen wollte. <em>

„_Er wird schon wieder..." , kam es wieder von Yamchu und nur zu gerne hätte ich seinen Worten Glauben geschenkt. Ich hätte es sofort, völlig frei und jeden Blick der Wahrheit entnehmend, wäre da nicht das kurze Zögern in seiner Stimme gewesen, das alle Mühen ins Lächerliche zog._  
><em>Denn ich spürte seine Angst. <em>  
><em>Sah seine gar besorgten Blicke, die er dem bewusstlosen Saiyajin entgegen brachte und diese Unsicherheit, die er nun spürte, ließ meine Eigene wachsen.<em>  
><em>So völlig unverschämt und schleppend langsam, dass es reiner Folter glich.<em>  
><em>Wieso hatten wir nie etwas bemerkt?<em>  
><em>Wieso waren wir all die Zeit so blind gewesen?!<em>  
>„<em>Cyborgs...", wiederholte ich Vegetas Worte und strich abermals über die blasse Haut meines Gefährten. So als hoffte ich, dass er mit einem Mal erwachen würde, ich endlich in diese wunderschönen braunen Augen sehen könnte, welche immer einen hellen Glanz in sich trugen. Doch erfüllte mir mein Gegenüber nicht diesen einen innigsten Wunsch meiner Seele und ließ mich mit einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zurück.<em>  
><em>Vegeta blieb gefangen in seiner wohliger Schwärze und so sehr es mich auch schmerzte dieses Bild mit anzusehen, so musste ich es hinnehmen. Musste aushalten und warten, bis er endlich wieder bei mir sein würde. Zwar mit Wunden und Narben einer neuen Folter, aber und das war mitunter das Wichtigste – am Leben.<em>  
><em>Doch für wie lange?!<em>  
><em>Wieder konnte ich ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und schüttelte sofort den Kopf, während ich meine bleichen Finger über ruhende Hände streichen ließ. <em>  
><em>So durfte ich nicht denken.<em>  
><em>Das durfte ich einfach nicht.<em>  
><em>Niemals.<em>

_Wieder herrschte nichts als stilles Schwiegen und langsam ließ ich mich auf den kleinen Hocker zurück sinken, nahe an Vegetas Seite und sah in ein müdes Gesicht. _  
><em>Erschöpfung lag unter fest zusammengekniffenen Augen und seine Brust hob sich unter schmerzlichen Zügen. <em>  
><em>Ein Tritt dieser Maschinen hatte seine ganze rechte Seite erfasst und mit unter den ganzen Blessuren und Blutergüssen auch einige Rippen gebrochen. Ich kannte seinen saiyanischen Metabolismus und wusste um die Fähigkeit, die nun dennoch in Anbetracht des Wandels, eine Zeit lang dauern würde.<em>  
><em>Vegetas Heilung mit oder ohne Wundermittel würde nur langsam voranschreiten und dass mein Saiyajin nicht gerade einer der Geduldigsten war, wusste ich nur zu gut.<em>  
><em>Wieder huschte ein kleines Lächeln über meine Lippen, als mir viele unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzungen dazu einfielen. Ja, er war ein Hitzkopf, schon immer gewesen und doch verbarg sich unter diesem feurigen Temperament weit aus mehr, als nur Sturheit und ein eisiger Wille.<em>  
><em>Nämlich eine Seite, die Vegeta nur mich sehen ließ. Mich alleine und fester wurde mein Griff um seine ruhende Hand.<em>  
><em>Niemals wieder würde ich ihn gehen lassen.<em>  
><em>Niemals.<em>

„_Er hat mir das Leben gerettet...", kam es plötzlich von meinem Nebenmann und verwundert sah ich auf, als Yamchu neben uns getreten war und seine Augen über meinen Gefährten wandern ließ._  
>„<em>Dieser Ki-Blast hätte mich mit einem Mal in Stücke gerissen und ich zu geschwächt um auszuweichen. Ich... hatte ihn noch nicht ein Mal gespürt.", kam es wieder bitter aus seinem Munde. Ich wollte etwas sagen, wollte etwas erwidern, doch manches Mal war es besser, den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen, selbst in Schweigen zu versinken und somit blieb ich stumm. <em>  
><em>Sah einfach nur weiterhin auf mein Gegenüber und ließ seine Seele sprechen. Spürend, dass er dies gerade am Dringendsten notwendig hatte.<em>  
>„<em>Doch er... hat es. Vegeta hat es gesehen; frag mich nicht wie und mich dann einfach so zur Seite gestoßen, obwohl die Attacke ihn dann selbst getroffen hatte."<em>  
><em>Wütend ballten sich Hände zu Fäuste und wieder sah ich das Beben meines Nebenmannes. Sah auf Hände, die sich nun so hilflos vorkamen und ich fand einfach keine Worte, die Yamchus quälendes Sein, mit einem Mal hätte vertreiben können.<em>  
><em>Wieder wollte der schwarzhaarige Mann zum Wort ansetzten, doch fand er Nichts, was seine innere Qual am Besten beschreiben konnte und somit senkte er einfach nur den Blick. Ließ sich neben mir langsam auf einen der Stühle sinken und sah auf den Saiyajin. <em>  
><em>Erst jetzt spürte ich die wahre Bitterkeit, die Yamchus Worte mit sich trugen und folgte seinem Blick.<em>  
><em>Er hatte helfen wollen und nun bitter erfahren müssen, dass er es niemals sein würde.<em>  
><em>Nicht bei diesen Gegnern.<em>

_Langsam begann das Prasseln des Regens und bescherte mir nichts als reine Gänsehaut. Gar tröstlich klang gar jenes Trommeln, welches auf so sanfte Art und Weise nun zu Boden fiel und dennoch, im gleichen Atemzug, nichts als Kälte mit sich brachte. Alles in ein bedrückendes Sein eintauchte und so, als würde es das Schicksal der Erde mit einem Mal besiegeln. Verspotten jene eine Hoffnung die nun in weite Ferne gerückt war und mehr und mehr aus unseren Händen wich._

„_Weißt du..."_

_Wieder riss mich der Andere aus meiner Starre und erschrocken sah ich auf. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Yamchu noch etwas sagen würde, doch sein nun bewegter Blick, der er auf meinen Gefährten richtete, ließ mich stutzig werden und zugleich in Stillschwiegen verweilen. Zu ergriffen von seinen Worten, die nichts als der Wahrheit entsprachen und ernst gemeint aus seiner Seele kamen._  
><em>Das spürte ich und das kleine Lächeln, welches nun seine Lippen zierte, hätte nicht ehrlicher sein können.<em>

„_So langsam scheine ich zu begreifen, wieso du dich für ihn entschieden hast."_

Ja, ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden.  
>Langsam legte ich Trunks in sein Bett zurück, zufrieden feststellend, dass mein Sohn endlich zur Ruhe gefunden hatte und zog dann die kleine Bettdecke über einen schlafenden Körper.<br>Ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden, weil ich auf mein Herz gehört hatte.

Wieder folgte ein gar sehnsüchtiger Blick einem umsorgendem und behutsam trat ich an den Saiyajin heran, welcher immer noch an dem gleichen Ort verweilte, an dem ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Eingesunken in einem erholsamen Schlaf und langsam ließ ich mich neben Vegeta ins Bett gleiten, nicht aber ohne meine Augen von ihm zu nehmen.  
>Ja, ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden.<br>Voll und ganz.  
>Ich hatte mein Herz sprechen lassen und nicht die Augen verschlossen, vor jenem Einen, der auf seine eigene Art und Weise, so ganz anders war. Jenes Wesen mit wahren Augen sehend, das wahrlich nur ein Leben lang und so verzweifelt, nach seinem Licht gesucht hatte.<br>Begreifend, dass er einfach anders war, dass Vegeta auf so wundervolle Weise meine Seele berührt hatte und unendliche Liebe daraus entstand.  
>Zärtlich strich ich abermals durch dunkelbraunes Haar und ließ meine Finger durch seidige Strähnen wandern. Sah in ein gar friedvolles Gesicht und konnte dann nicht anders, als dem Saiyajin abermals einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen.<br>Wieder huschte ein schwaches Murmeln über vernarbte Lippen und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
>Befreit zu lächeln, denn das Glück, dass ich nun verspürte, trotz dieser erdrückenden Dunkelheit, die schon bald alles verändern sollte, war nicht aufzuhalten.<br>Und weder noch wollte ich es.

Ja, ich hatte mich für ihn entschieden.  
>Für ihn, meinen Saiyajin und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Immer wieder, gar ohne zu fragen, ohne die möglichen Konsequenzen zu durchdenken, aus freien Stücken und nur auf mein Herz hörend.<p>

Liebe gebend, da ich Liebe empfangen hatte.


	4. Zeit 3

_A/N: Tut mir leid, dass es hier ein bisschen ruhiger zuging, aber nun der nächste Upload zur Story. Hoffe der Part wird Euch gefallen und wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.:) Liebe Grüße, Eure Red_

_**Eine Zeit des Sterbens**_

_Zeit 3_

Die Nächte waren viel zu kurz und wieder erwachte ich durch jenes eine beklemmende Gefühl, welches sich nun in meinem Innersten ausbreitete und mich an einem benötigten Weiterschlafen hinderte.  
>Das Erste was ich sah, war diese mir vertraute Dunkelheit, in der ich jede Nacht erneut und fast zur selben Zeit zu erwachen schien. Gar orientierungslos um mich blickte nur um dann doch festzustellen, dass ich jedes Mal an ihrer Seite erwachte.<br>So auch heute und langsam wandte ich den Kopf, um auf sie zu blicken. Jene eine Frau, die mein Leben auf so wundersame Weise bereichert hatte und lange war mein Blick, den ich ihr schenkte. Versuchte dieses gar friedliche Bild auf ewig festzuhalten, denn tief in meiner Seele wusste ich, dass nun nichts mehr so wie früher sein würde.  
>Nie mehr diese gemeinsamen friedvollen Stunden, in denen wir uns einfach dem Moment hingeben konnten.<br>Einfache Zweisamkeit genießend, die sie mir allein schon mit ihrer puren Anwesenheit schenkte. Gar mit ihrer bedingungslosen Liebe, die sie mir, einem Wesen der Dunkelheit entgegen gebracht hatte.  
>Zögernd, so als hätte ich Angst Bulmas Schlaf zu stören, streckte ich eine Hand nach ihr aus und fuhr langsam durch das mir so sehr geliebte blaue Haar. Sah in ihre mir vertrauten Züge und konnte ein kurzes Lächeln nicht verhindern, das sich schon bald in ein Bitteres verwandelte.<br>Ja, sie hatte es geschafft mein Herz zu berühren. Eines, das ich eigentlich für verloren gehalten hatte, doch sie hatte sich der Herausforderung gestellt. Hatte nicht auf- , nie klein beigegeben und diese innere Stärke, welche sie schon auf ewig zu begleiten schien, zollte mein ganzer Respekt. Ich wusste, dass ich manchmal nicht einfach war. Wusste, dass ich durchaus schwierig sein konnte und gerade dieser Umstand, dass sie mich so akzeptierte wie ich nun mal war, ließ mich diese Liebe zurück geben, welche sie für mich empfand. Und natürlich weit aus mehr.  
>Sie war der hellste Stern, der für mich leuchtete. Mein einziges Sein, für das ich jemals kämpfte und wieder ging ich einen Schritt weiter, verließ diese wunderschönen Locken, nur um dann kurz über ihre Hand zu streichen.<br>Ein Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen und unaufgefordert suchte sich eine zierliche Hand ihren Weg. Hielt die meine eisern fest und verdutzt fragte ich mich, ob sie wirklich schlief oder nicht doch schon längst erwacht war.  
>Doch war dem nicht so, dass wusste ich, denn jede Nacht schien sie diese Wärme zu suchen. Schien irgendwo nach einem festen Halt zu greifen und diesen wollte ich ihr nicht nehmen. Auch wenn es bedeuten sollte, das mein eigenes Ruhen nun vorbei war.<br>Federleicht lag ihre Hand in meiner, näher rollte sich ein eingesunkener Körper zu mir, doch langsam wandte ich den Blick ab. Es schmerzte, jenes vor Augen zu sehen, von dem man wusste, dass man es eventuell verlieren konnte und langsam drehte ich mich auf den Rücken. Nahm meinen ewig beschützenden Blick von ihr und starrte hinauf zur Zimmerdecke.

Geräuschlos lag die ruhende Nacht über dem Ort, welchen ich als mein neues zu Hause auserkoren hatte und ließ dunkelbraune Opale schließlich aus dem Fenster gleiten.  
>Fast unbekümmert ruhelos lag die westliche Hauptstadt in den Schatten der Nacht und schenkte diesem ganzen Chaos eher ein beruhigendes Sein.<br>Betrachtete man die Situation aus diesem Standpunkt wirkte sie fast friedvoll. Wirkte sie nicht so unerträglich erschütternd, wie mich die blanke Wahrheit einst sehen ließ.  
>Wirkte nicht beängstigend und haltlos jegliche Hoffnung verlierend, sondern spendete einfach nur Trost.<br>Ein Trost zu glauben, dass all dies einfach nur ein böser Traum war, doch war dem leider nicht so.  
>Leider war es nichts als die grausame Wahrheit.<br>Alles entsprach wahrer Ernsthaftigkeit und schwer war der Kloß, welchen ich versuchte aus meiner trockenen Kehle zu vertreiben, doch konnte ich nicht.  
>Scheiterte genau so, wie ich an jenem Tag gescheitert war und ohne dass ich wollte, lösten sich zittrige Finger von einer zarten Hand und krallten sich dementsprechend wütend in die weißen Laken.<br>Ja, ich hatte versagt.  
>War gescheitert und hatte Jenes nicht beschützen können, was ich mir einst geschworen hatte dennoch zu tun.<br>Nicht wieder meine Vergangenheit sich wiederholen lassend und nur noch vage konnte ich das tiefe Knurren aufhalten, welches sich aus meiner Kehle stehlen wollte.  
>Ja, ich hatte versagt.<br>An diesem einen Tag, der die Welt verändern konnte.  
>Der uns vielleicht und da war ich mir jetzt so hundertprozentig sicher, dieses Übel ein für alle Mal hätte beseitigen lassen können, doch wie immer schien sich das Rad des Schicksales andere Wege gesucht zu haben. Wege ins Verderben. Wege, die weniger leichter zu beschreiten waren und insgeheim konnte ich nur über die Ironie der Dinge lächeln, welche so frohlockend im Raum standen.<br>Ja, manches Mal drehten sich die Dinge wie von selbst in jene eine Richtungen, die wir nicht beeinflussen konnten und nur der Zufall alleine wusste, wann es enden würde. Wann eine alte Qual zu Ende war und ab wann eine neue beginnen sollte. Denn das tat es. Immer und immer wieder – zumindest...in meinem Leben.

Müde setzte ich mich auf, darauf bedacht meine Partnerin durch mein überstürztes Erwachen nicht zu wecken und strich mir durch das dunkelbraune Haar.  
>Es war stickig schwül in dieser Nacht und beklemmender denn je wuchs der Kloß in meinem Hals, als mich eine ungeahnte Kälte umfing.<br>Mein Leben...  
>Leise war das Lachen, welches sich so plötzlich aus meiner Kehle stahl und in einem Meer aus Bitterkeit versank.<br>Ein Leben, begonnen mit Schmerz, begleitet aus Furcht und beendet mit dem Tod. Ja.. es läuft wohl immer nur auf das eine hinaus, nicht wahr Vegeta?  
>Das... tut es doch immer.<br>Wieder ein trauriges Lachen und entrüstet ließ ich die Schultern hängen. Erinnerte mich an den Zeitpunkt zurück, als ich schon ein Mal gestorben war.  
>Schon ein Mal dem Himmel berührt hatte, sein wohliges Paradies kosten durfte, nur um dann doch zu fallen. An jenen einen Ort, der mir gebührte und nur mir gehörte.<br>Ein Meer aus Dunkelheit.  
>Erinnerte mich zurück an dieses beklemmende Gefühl, wenn die Wärme langsam aus deinem Körper weicht und nichts als reine Schwerelosigkeit dein Sein erfüllt. Nichts als diese eine Leichtigkeit bleibt, welche dich dennoch so schmerzlich am Leben hält, aber zeitgleich eine friedvolle Wärme verspricht. All den Kummer von dir nimmt.<br>All das Schwere, was dich einst im Leben begleitet und man sich selbst aufgebürgt hatte. Jene einen Fehler zeigend, die wir alle begingen, nur mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass man sie leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.  
>Das es einfach nicht zu ändern war, egal wie sehr man sich auch bemühte es besser zu machen. Sondern manches Mal nur noch die Saat seiner Ernte am Ende aller Dinge akzeptieren konnte – nämlich als das was sie waren.<br>Es waren Möglichkeiten.  
>Eine zweite Chance.<p>

Damals... war es leicht zu gehen.  
>War so leicht ein altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen, da ich am Ende sowieso nichts mehr besessen hatte, was ich mein Eigen nennen konnte.<br>Freezer hatte mir alles genommen.  
>Alles, was ich jemals besessen hatte und obwohl ich einst dachte seinen eisigen Klauen entkommen zu können. Der Tod meines Volkes hatte ihm nicht ausgereicht. Nein... bei weitem nicht.<br>Er würde niemals genug bekommen und selbst jetzt in diesem Moment, da seine eisigen Blicke schon lange verstummt waren, konnte ich die Kälte fühlen, mit der er mich dennoch auf ewig zu begleiten schien. Mit der er einst meine Seele berührt hatte und sie von Tag zu Tag mehr und mehr gefrieren ließ.  
>Zu einem Ort der Dunkelheit.<br>Ja...  
>Irgendwann hatte die Echse dennoch das erreicht, was ich so verzweifelt versucht hatte in meinem Herzen zu halten; doch genau dieses hatte er zerstört. Mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr. Mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr das Licht entwendet, dass ich so mühsam eingefangen hatte und mich mehr und mehr zu einem Monster werden ließ.<br>Ja...  
>Damals war es so leicht zu gehen.<br>All diese Qual hinter sich zu lassen, nur um endlich Frieden zu finden. Einen Frieden, den ich insgeheim so sehr gesucht hatte.  
>Zu Sterben tat nicht weh, jedenfalls konnte ich mich an keinen deutlichen Schmerz mehr erinnern, da die baldige Ruhe alle Pein löste, die mich so lange gefangen gehalten hatte. Aber...<br>Das Danach machte mir Angst.  
>Ließ mich ängstigen auf so eine fremde Art und Weise, die ich so eigentlich noch niemals kannte und dennoch als etwas Altbekanntes empfing. Und trotz allem... war es leicht gewesen.<br>So Leicht, einfach loszulassen.  
>Doch jetzt...<br>Was war jetzt?!

Nachdenklich fielen abermals dunkel Opale auf das ruhende Gesicht meiner Frau und betrachteten ihre schlafenden Züge.  
>Belächelten dieses eine neue Leben, welches sie mir so bedingungslos, ja gar so selbstverständlich und mit all ihrer Liebe geschenkt hatte und wieder verfingen sich meine Finger federleicht in ihrem Haar.<br>Ja.  
>Was... war jetzt?<br>In diesem einen Moment, der die Ewigkeit bedeutete?!  
>Wäre es jetzt immer noch so leicht einfach... zu gehen?<br>Alles hinter sich zu lassen, falls das Ende und dieses Mal das Endgültige, eintreffen sollte?  
>Würde es jetzt immer noch <em>so<em> einfach sein?!  
>Ich kannte die Antwort, noch ehe ich richtig nach ihr suchen musste.<br>Nein.  
>Das würde es nicht.<br>Definitiv nicht.  
>Nicht, nachdem ich mir ein neues Leben aufgebaut hatte.<br>Eines, das mir Alles bedeutete und nachdem ich Tag für Tag aufs Neuste _lebte_. Für das ich lebte.  
>Es wert war, den Kampf aufzunehmen und wieder strich ich langsam über blaue Locken, bevor ich mich gänzlich ganz von dem Anblick meiner Gefährtin löste und die Beine aus dem Bett schwang, da ein neues Geräusch meine völlige Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte.<p>

Kühle umfing mich, als mich meine nackten Füße über den Boden trugen und ich versuchte so geräuschlos wie möglich zu sein, während ich mich auf das kleine Gitterbett zubewegte, in dem etwas so Wundervolles lag, was ich ernst noch zu begreifen lernen musste. Gar anzuerkennen dieses Wunder, welches sie mir mit diesem einen Tag geschenkt hatte, obwohl es immer noch so abwegig war, dass gerade ich jemals solch ein Sein besitzen sollte.  
>Ich, der gemordet hatte.<br>Gerade ich ein neues Leben geben konnte, obwohl ich früher so viele genommen hatte. So viele und all das... ohne Reue.  
>Ohne das Wenige zu hinterfragen, was dennoch zu solch einer Größe heranwachsen konnte und mehr Schaden mit<br>sich brachte, als den Frieden, den es sollte.

Ruhig lag mein prüfender Blick auf meinem Sohn, welcher so seelenruhig schlief und die Unbekümmertheit der Welt auf seinen Schultern trug. Gar jene eine Unschuld, die nur ein Kind besitzen konnte.  
>Mein Sohn, der nichts ahnte von all diesem Unglück in das er geboren wurde und langsam fuhren meine Hände über das kühle Holz des Bettes, als ich näher an die Gitter trat und den Blick senkte.<br>Hinab sah auf dieses eine schwache Wesen, welches noch keine wahre Stärke besaß und dennoch in meiner Seele etwas so Ungeahntes weckte.  
>Etwas, was ich einst dachte verloren zu haben.<br>Auf ewig gefangen in den dunklen Tiefen meiner Seele und zögernd verharrte ich an Ort und Stelle. Wagte nicht weiter zu gehen aus Angst diesen Frieden zu zerstören, der so ruhend um uns weilte und sah einfach nur auf dieses eine Wesen hinab, was meine Welt verändern konnte.  
>Mein Blut.<br>Es war mein Eigen und dennoch so einzigartig wie noch nie.  
>Wer hätte das gedacht?<br>Das ich einmal Familie besitzen würde?  
>Ausgerechnet ich?!<br>Belustigt war das Lächeln welches sich über meine Lippen stahl und unweigerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
>Nein, damit hätte wohl niemand gerechnet, ich am allerwenigsten und dennoch war das Leben zu solch wunderbarem Veränderungen fähig. Veränderungen, die wir nicht beeinflussen konnten, sondern wir konnten nur eines.<br>Wir konnten aus ihnen lernen.  
>Lernen es besser zu machen.<br>Lernen, alte Fehler sich nicht wiederholen zu lassen und langsam ließ ich meine Hand sinken.  
>Berührte zaghaft den Rücken des kleinen Jungen und fühlte das Schlagen eines lebenden Herzens.<br>Welch Ironie des Schicksales.  
>Ich, der tausenden Lebewesen ihr Licht genommen hatte, war fähig ein Eigenes zu gründen. Hatte Leben geschenkt wo ich einst nur welches genommen hatte und wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. Unglauben in meiner Seele sammelnd, dass gerade ich zu so etwas fähig war. Aber wahrscheinlich... hatte jeder eine zweite Chance verdient und vielleicht - war das hier meine.<br>Mein Weg, es zu ändern.  
>Mein Weg, es <em>besser<em> zu machen und wieder strich ich über einen lavendelfarbenen Schopf, der so gar nicht zu einem Saiyajin passen mochte, aber dennoch mein Herz berührte.  
>Dennoch so vollkommen war und wieder stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Aber diesmal ein Ehrliches.<br>Ja... am Anfang war es schwierig gewesen.  
>So schwer jenes eine Sein zu akzeptieren, das von nun an immer an unserer Seite weilen sollte und wieder sah ich auf meinen Sohn hinab, der so seelenruhig schlief, wie es eben nur ein Kind in diesem ganzen Chaos konnte.<br>Ein Chaos, das noch wachsen würde und innerlich hoffte ich nur eines, während ich an jenen einen Zeitpunkt zurück dachte, der mein Leben mit einem Mal verändert hatte.  
>Dass mein Sohn es niemals miterleben musste.<p>

Niemals all das Chaos unseres eigenen Seins.

~*~

„_Vegeta. Ich...Ich bin schwanger."_

_Natürlich hatte ich es gespürt._  
><em>Natürlich gewusst von jenen einen Worten, die sie nun mit diesem einen Satz nur noch mehr verstärkte und dennoch brachte mich die Leichtigkeit, wie sie die Dinge nun so völlig frei aussprach, völlig aus dem Konzept.<em>  
><em>Erschrocken ließ ich meine Hände sinken, unterbrach so einfach mein laufendes Training und spürte nur am Rande die Macht der Schwerelosigkeit, da sich die Schwerkraft des GR´s mit einem Mal in Luft auflöste, als sie den Raum betrat. Da sie so einfach mein Leben beschritt, so wie sie es sonst auch immer tat und meine einstieg Routine völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.<em>

_Vegeta, ich bin schwanger._

_Natürlich hatte ich die Veränderung gespürt._  
><em>Spürte jenes eine Schimmern, das ihren Ki zu begleiten schien, doch wahrlich hatte ich, witziger Weise so naiv wie ich in diesem Moment war, gedacht; wenn ich mich nicht damit beschäftigte, würde es sich von alleine lösen. Würden sich die Dinge wie von selbst regeln.<em>  
><em>Was natürlich dämlich war.<em>  
><em>Ich dachte wirklich, wenn ich nicht hinsah würde es mich auch nicht interessieren. Mich nicht betreffen in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt, in der ich noch kein drittes Lebewesen duldete, ja gar vielleicht nie damit gerechnet hatte, nun aber dennoch so schreckhaft musste und unweigerlich wich ich einen Schritt zurück, als meine Gefährtin nun völlig in den Raum eintrat und mir damit jegliche Möglichkeit zur Flucht nahm.<em>  
><em>Mir somit jegliche Wege abschnitt und wärmer denn je war das Lächeln, mit welchem sie mich nun begrüßte. Welches so ehrlich auf ihren Lippen lag, dass mir mit einem mal schwindelig wurde und noch ehe ich es aufhalten konnte, stieß ich mit dem Rücken gegen die hinterste Konsole.<em>  
><em>Den feurigen Schmerz ignorierend, welche sofort in meinem Geist explodierte, da er momentan an völliger Bedeutsamkeit verloren hatte und sah sie einfach nur an.<em>  
><em>Ließ ihre Wörter wirken, von denen ich insgeheim wusste, dass sie stimmten und ich dennoch hoffte, sie nie hören zu mü ich es nicht glauben, ja gar, nicht wahrhaben wollte.<em>

_Vegeta, ich bin schwanger._

_Qualvoll zogen sich meine Augen zusammen und schaffte es gerade noch so, ein schmerzliches Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Es hätte sie gekränkt. _  
><em>Natürlich hätte es das und dennoch konnte ich den Schock nicht verbergen, der sich so vehement durch meinen Körper fraß und altbekannte Ängste weckte.<em>  
><em>Ja gar eine alte Furcht, die so tief in meiner Seele verborgen war, dass ich sie eigentlich für immer vergessen hatte und dennoch schaffte es dieser eine, kleine und so unbedeutende Satz, das meine Welt zu Eis gefror.<em>  
><em>Halt...<em>  
><em>Moment.<em>  
><em>Das... das ging mir zu schnell.<em>  
><em>Ich...<em>  
><em>Ich war noch nicht bereit dafür.<em>  
><em>Nicht... dafür!<em>

_Ich wusste es, hatte es wahrlich schon immer, als ich damals in ihrem Ki einen Zweiten vermutete und dennoch die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschloss._  
><em>Ich dachte, wenn sie es nicht aussprechen würde, würde es auch nicht stimmen. Würde es auf wahrlich eine Lüge bleiben. Eine Vermutung, die am Ende so unnütz war, wie all die Gedanken, die man an sie verschwendete und dennoch, nun im Licht der reinen Wahrheit, einfach anders war. So völlig anders.<em>  
><em>Entsprang jeglicher Macht, die ich diesem einen unbedeutsamen Sein niemals zugetraut hätte und nervös strich ich mir durch das dunkelbraune Haar. Hoffend, dass sie nichts bemerken würde, von all meiner Angst die mich begleitete, doch natürlich – hatte sie es.<em>  
><em>Wie töricht ich doch gewesen war.<em>  
><em>Damals wie – heute.<em>

_Langsam trat sie auf mich zu, ließ immer noch jenes eine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen tanzen, was mir alle Zweifel nehmen ließ und mir dennoch zeitgleich die Knie zitterten. Ja gar unkontrolliert das berauschende Gefühl der Angst durch meinen Körper jagte. Ein blinder Schock, den ich einfach nur noch nicht beim Namen nennen konnte und instinktiv wollte ich wieder zurück weichen. _  
><em>Wollte mich entziehen all ihrer Liebe, die so wahrhaft im Raum lag, dass es beinahe schon weh tat, doch konnte ich mich nicht rühren. Konnte mich nicht entziehen von dieser Anziehungskraft, die meine Gefährtin wahrlich schon immer besessen hatte, aber nie ihre gesamte Macht ausspielte. <em>  
><em>Nie ihren kleinen Vorteil mir gegenüber zu Nutze machte, da sie mich respektierte. Mich so nahm wie ich war. Akzeptierte dieses eine Dunkel, das auf ewig in meiner Seele hauste und sie einfach gelernt hatte, über jene einen Schatten zu sehen, welche den Unterschied ausmachten.<em>  
><em>Einen Sieg zu erringen, der nur auf körperlichem Können basierte bedeutet wohl ungemein nichts, im Vergleich zu all der Kraft, die man aufbringen muss, will man von Herzen verzeihen. <em>  
><em>Langsam... schien ich zu begreifen, was die Menschen zu so einem starken Volk werden ließ. Langsam schien ich zu verstehen, was sie so von uns unterschied und trotz all dieser Unterschiede, dennoch ungeahnte Parallelen existierten.<em>  
><em>Manchmal reicht wohl nur ein kleiner Schritt in die richtige Richtung um sein eigenes Paradies zu sehen, doch war ich von meinem wohl noch weit entfernt und ein langer Weg lag noch so unweit vor mir.<em>  
><em>Doch ging ich ihn nicht alleine...<em>

„_Ist gut, Vegeta." _

_Ihre ruhige Stimme riss mich abermals aus den Gedanken und panisch sah ich auf. Sah in diese wundervollen blauen Augen, die so gütig in den Meinen versanken, dass mir erneut schwindelig wurde und fieberhaft versuchte ich mich zu sammeln._  
><em>Versuchte verzweifelt das blinde Chaos meines Seins aus meiner Seele zu vertrieben, doch war es ein schwieriges Unterfangen und mit unter die schwerste aller Hürden, dich ich zu tragen hatte.<em>  
><em>Pff... wer hätte das gedacht.<em>  
>„<em>Ist schon gut.", hauchte Bulma wieder, gar sanfter denn je und erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich ihre Hand auf meiner spüren konnte.<em>  
><em>Fiebrig sah ich hinab.<em>  
><em>Sah auf dieses eine zierliche Wesen, dass so schamlos, ja gar so selten einfach sein Leben in meine Hände legte. So unbekümmert all dem Unvorhergesehen vertraute, dass es fast schon lächerlich war, doch eigentlich gab es nichts, was diesem einen Spotte zollte. <em>  
><em>Vielmehr zollte es von Stärke. <em>  
><em>Von einer inneren Präsenz, die ich ihr so niemals zugetraut hätte und dennoch meine Gefährtin zu so etwas Besonderem werden ließ. Keine Angst zeigend. <em>  
><em>Selbst vor so einem Wesen wie mir nicht. <em>  
><em>Das... hatte sie schon wahrlich immer und dieser Gedanke ließ mich kurz lächeln, doch verschwand diese Gefühlsregung so schnell, wie es gekommen war, als Bulma erneut meine Hand in die ihre nahm und langsam auf ihr Herz legte.<em>  
><em>Doch dort verweilte sie nicht lange. Führte weiter ihren schimmernden Tanz und ruhte nun sanft auf ihrem Bauch, in dem bald schon ein neues Leben entstehen sollte.<em>  
><em>Ein Leben, von mir gegeben.<em>  
><em>Unweigerlich schluckte ich den trockenen Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter und wagte nicht aufzusehen. Wagte nicht mich ihrem Blick zu stellen, aus Angst davor, was ich in diesen wunderbaren blauen Opalen lesen würde.<em>  
><em>Was würde ich dort sehen?<em>  
><em>War es Abscheu, die mich empfangen würde? Gar etwa ein blinder Hass, nun völlig ihr Leben durch so eine simple Tat zerstört zu haben? <em>  
><em>Immerhin... klar es war der Lauf der Dinge gewesen und ich hatte wahrlich nicht beabsichtigt, dass sich unser Leben nun so entwickelte. Es war eine Laune gewesen, gar ein Wink der Zuneigung und dennoch hätte ich es eigentlich wissen müssen. Und trotzdem hatte ich sie nie gefragt.<em>  
><em>Nie diese eine Frage erhoben, die sich nun so völlig wahrhaft in meinem Geist ausbreitete und solch ein Gewicht annahm.<em>  
><em>War sie bereit dafür gewesen?<em>  
><em>Denn... wenn ich es schon nicht war, wenn ich schon nicht diesen Schritt gehen konnte, wieso sollte ich dann von ihr das völlig Unmögliche verlangen?<em>  
><em>Nun sah ich doch auf, zaghaft langsam und so gequält, das es mein Herz fast zum Zerreißen brachte. Mein Atem unkontrollierte denn je meine Lippen verließ und das Trommeln hinter meiner Brust mehr denn je, zu einem schmerzlichen Takt wurde.<em>  
><em>Was würde ich sehen? <em>  
><em>Was finden, in diesen blauen Opalen, die mehr Liebe als Güte ausstrahlten und nun von solch einem Ereignis überschattet wurden?<em>  
><em>Ich konnte wohl nur eines, in diesem Moment, der die Ewigkeit bedeutete und uns zu so etwas Vollkommenen machte.<em>  
><em>Ich konnte es... versuchen.<em>

_Die Wärme, welche mich nun begrüßte, ließ mich augenblicklich zurückschrecken und dennoch wagte ich nicht, mich zu rühren. Konnte mich nicht rühren, da meine Gefährtin mich mit ihren Blicken an Ort und Stelle hielt und es mit einem mal schaffte, dass sich mein Herz beruhigte._  
><em>Fester wurde ein bestehender Druck auf meine Hand ohne dass er Schmerzen mit sich brachte und wieder versank ich in einem Meer aus reinem Blau.<em>  
><em>Nicht glauben könnend dieses eine Lächeln, das so strahlend vor mir lag, dass es fast schon ansteckend war und mit einem Mal alle Zweifel einräumte, die mich jemals begleitet hatten.<em>  
>„<em>Du wirst ein guter Vater, Vegeta.", flüsterte sie leise, gar so völlig zaghaft um ja nicht den Moment zu zerstören und führte dann meine Hand an ihre Lippen.<em>  
>„<em>Das weiß ich.", hauchte sie von Neuem und ein Zittern ging durch meinen Körper, als ich den ersten Kuss auf meiner Haut spüren konnte.<em>  
>„<em>...das weiß ich ganz genau."<em>  
><em>Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.<em>  
><em>Nicht mehr als ein schwacher Ruf im Wind, aber so stark, das er auf ewig hallen würde.<em>

_Rückblickend war diese eine Szene, dieser eine Moment der Schönste in meinem Leben und dennoch konnte ich ihn nicht gänzlich genießen, da all die Zweifel blieben, die sich im Laufe meines Lebens angebahnt hatten._  
><em>Natürlich wollte sie es ihm erzählen.<em>  
><em>Er, der schon immer ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Lebens war und uns eigentlich alle irgendwie miteinander verband.<em>  
><em>Er war der Grund, wieso ich in ihr Leben getreten war und vielleicht war es gerade dieser Wink an Schicksal, der mich meine Gefährtin nun begleiten ließ.<em>  
><em>Vielleicht wollte ich mir ein eigenes Bild davon machen. Vielleicht mit eigenen Augen sehen, was er davon dachte. Was er wirklich davon dachte, nur um mir insgeheim selbst zu bestätigen, was ich sowieso schon immer in diesem Unterklassekrieger gesehen hatte.<em>  
><em>Nämlich weit aus mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sah.<em>  
><em>Weit aus mehr.<em>  
><em>Viel mehr.<em>

_Ich flog alleine._  
><em>Natürlich in einem immerwährendem schützendem Abstand zu ihrem Gleiter, doch momentan brauchte ich die Kühle der Luft um meine Welt in Einklang zu bringen. Um das Chaos in meinem Kopf sich ordnen zu lassen, doch brauchte ich wohl noch ganz schön viel an kühler Luft, um das verdauen zu können, was an diesem heutigen Tag mein Leben mit einem Mal verändert hatte.<em>  
><em>Was so völlig unbedacht in mein Leben getreten und nun nicht mehr zu ändern war. Ich konnte alleinig nur Eines – meine Einstellung ändern, doch... war ich wirklich bereit dafür?<em>  
><em>Mürrisch verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust, schwang mich in einer halben Drehung erneut in die Luft und vollführte einen steilen Absturz nach unten. Ließ mich einfach durch die Wolkendecke brechen und vom Wind treiben. <em>  
><em>Ich spürte das Stocken in ihrem Herzen, gar in ihrer ganzen Aura, als ich mich so plötzlich aus ihrem Blickfeld entfernt hatte, doch wenn sie mit einem Saiyajin zusammen sein wollte, musste sie sich an diese Dinge einfach gewöhnen, welche mich von der breiten Masse unterschieden. <em>  
><em>Aber ich glaube gerade das war es, was sie so sehr an mir liebte. Pah... Konnte ich irgendwie nicht ganz verstehen; doch insgeheim war ich froh, über diese Gefühle, welche sie mir entgegenbrachte. Sie ließen mich irgendwie... dazugehören.<em>  
><em>Dazugehören in ihre kleine Welt, die mir so lieb und teuer geworden war, wie kein Anderes und mürrischer denn je zogen sich meine Arme zusammen.<em>  
><em>Und trotz allem, konnte ich das Glück nicht genießen, welches sie mir so frei und völlig ehrlich an diesem heutigen Tag geschenkt hatte.<em>  
><em>Müde blinzelte ich der steigenden Sonne entgegen und ließ meinen Blick über das strahlende Blau des Himmels wandern. Sah das Brechen der Wellen, als uns unsere Route weiter über das offene Meer führte und eine warme Brise mehr als nur einmal mit meinen Haaren spielte.<em>  
><em>Was nur hinderte mich daran, ihr jene eine Zuneigung zu zeigen, die sie in diesem Moment mehr als nur verdient hatte?<em>  
><em>Denn ich hatte sie nicht in den Arm genommen. <em>  
><em>Hatte nicht so wie von manch anderen üblich, so spielend einfach mein Herz sprechen lassen; sondern hatte sie einfach stehen gelassen. Hatte sie nur kurz angesehen und dann in einem Anflug aus reiner Furcht schlagartig den Raum verlassen. Floh vor jenen Dingen, mit denen ich mich dennoch auseinandersetzten musste. Floh auf die gleiche selbe Art und Weise, so wie ich es immer tat. <em>  
><em>Immer, wenn etwas zu schlagartig und zu neu in mein Leben trat und eine alte, gar gutgemeinte Struktur einfach so spielend leicht zum Einsturz brachte.<em>  
><em>Und dennoch war ich hier.<em>  
><em>Zwar momentan durch ein paar Wolkendecken von ihr getrennt, aber ich war hier. <em>  
><em>Hier bei ihr.<em>  
><em>An ihrer Seite und alleine diese eine Geste musste doch schon etwas bedeuten.<em>  
><em>Doch was?<em>  
><em>Ein Seufzten verließ meine Lippen und schlagartig hob ich ab. Ließ mich genauso einfach wie plötzlich neben ihre Flugmaschine gleiten, dass sie es doch glatt erschreckte und meine Gefährtin mich trotz diesen ganzen Spieles mit einem Lachen begrüßte.<em>  
><em>Ein ehrliches Lachen in dem so viel Liebe steckte, dass es unbegreiflich war und erneut drehte ich mich in der Luft. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Flugrichtung, verschränkte abermals die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie einfach nur an.<em>  
><em>Versuchte abzuschätzen, was in diesem Querkopf und unter all dem blauen Haar nur vor sich gehen mochte, doch im Vergleich zu ihr, konnte ich in Bulma nicht so einfach lesen, wie sie es anscheinend in mir konnte.<em>  
><em>Konnte nicht so spielend einfach jene einen Schranken überwinden, die sie bei mir so einfach einreißen konnte und wieder zog sich meine Stirn ein Stück strenger zusammen, als ich abermals ihr wärmendes Lachen hinter der Scheibe sehen konnte. Mich abermals nur ein warmer Blick berührte und mehr und mehr wurde mein Blick finster.<em>  
><em>Wahrlich, ich verstand sie nicht.<em>  
><em>Verstand immer noch nicht, selbst nach all der Zeit, die wir schon miteinander verbracht hatten, diesen Hauch an Liebe zu mir, welcher niemals weichen würde. Niemals und auch nur ansatzweise ihr Herz verlassen konnte und wieder schüttelte sie lachend, gar amüsiert den Kopf, als sie kurz meine mürrische Pose nach mimte. Mich tadelte, die Dinge nicht gänzlich so streng, gar kompliziert zu sehen und kurzerhand konnte ich das hitzige Gefühl an Wärme einfach nicht vermeiden, das mir augenblicklich zu Kopf stieg und wahrscheinlich nicht nur meine Wangen glühten.<em>  
><em>Oh dieser Mensch.<em>  
><em>Was... hatte ich mir dabei nur gedacht?<em>

_Natürlich öffnete uns keine andere Person als sie die Türe und während Bulma ihre Begrüßungsfloskeln über die Lippen brachte, ließ ich meine Sinne schweifen. Fast schon automatisch._  
><em>Ich gab es nur ungern zu, aber seit dieser einen Nachricht, die alles verändert hatte, war ich kaum noch hier gewesen. Eigentlich fast gar nicht und jetzt spürte ich schon wieder diesen einen Kloß in meinem Hals, der schon bald mehr und mehr wachsen würde. Der sich einfach nicht vertreiben ließ, egal wie oft ich es auch versuchte.<em>  
><em>Ob es ein schlechtes Gewissen war konnte ich nicht gänzlich beurteilen. Konnte ich nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, aber so etwas in der Art war es. <em>  
><em>Ja.<em>  
><em>So etwas in der Art.<em>  
><em>Ganz sicher.<em>

_Chichi begrüßte uns mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit, mit der sie es schon immer getan hatte und dennoch sah ich die Veränderung in ihrem Blick._  
><em>Sah wie wahrhaft, gar ehrlich, sie das ganze Schicksal ihres Mannes mitzunehmen schien und schweigsam trat ich in die Wohnung ein, als man mir Einlass gewährte.<em>  
>„<em>Schön dass du auch gekommen bist, Vegeta.", hörte ich sie aufrichtig sagen, gefolgt von einem warmen Blick, der dennoch und trotz all dem Lauf der Dinge, etwas Skepsis in sich trug. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln?! <em>  
><em>Immerhin wollte ich in fernen Zeiten, ja gar einer längst vergessenen Vergangenheit, ihr genau das Eine an Lebenssinn nehmen, was nun eine elende, gar belanglose Krankheit dahinzuraffen schien. Wie verkorkst die Welt doch manchmal war, wagte ich nicht ein Mal annähernd anzuzweifeln und dennoch war es zeitgleich so beschissen.<em>  
><em>Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.<em>  
><em>Kakarotts Ehefrau führte uns ins Wohnzimmer und zweifelnd ließ ich meine Blicke über die Inneneinrichtung wandern. Suchte hinter all dieser aufgesetzten Schönheit nach der ganzen Tragik dieses Schicksales, doch fand ich nichts als ein eher fragwürdiges Sein, das mehr Lüge als Wahrheit vorweisen konnte. <em>  
><em>Sie versuchte es zu verstecken.<em>  
><em>Versuchte die Wahrheit zu umgehen, die trotz allem so unabwendbar war und mit jedem weiteren Tag mehr und mehr sein Ende einleitete.<em>  
><em>Hätte man mir vor vergangenen Monaten gesagt, dass Kakarott ein Mal vor mir das Zeitliche segnen sollte, hätte ich wohl lauthals aufgelacht, doch in diesen Stunden war Humor etwas Seltenes geworden. Ja gar etwas, was schon bald als verloren galt, doch sahen wir es nur noch nicht.<em>  
><em>Manchmal verschloss man wohl den Blick vor den wesentlich wichtigen Dingen, dachte ich spottend, doch sollte ich mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen.<em>  
><em>Denn eigentlich... <em>  
><em>...tat ich ja genau das selbe.<em>

„_Ihr wart lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Was führt euch zu uns?", lenkte die schwarzhaarige Erdenfrau das Thema ein und schon jetzt wusste ich wohin das Ganze wohl führen würde._  
><em>Wohin dieses Gespräch sich von selbst tragen lassen würde und anstatt mich zu setzten, den Platz neben meiner Frau zu teilen, blieb ich einfach stehen und ließ abermals meine Aura wandern.<em>  
><em>Wie lange war ich wirklich nicht mehr hier gewesen?, dachte ich zaghaft und verschränkte abermals die Arme vor der Brust. Wie lange hatte ich den Blick vor den wesentlich wichtigen Dingen verschlossen?!<em>  
><em>Wieder wuchs dieser eine dunkle Kloß in meinem Hals, welcher schon bald in ein beklemmendes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit weichen sollte und während Bulma ihre freudige Kunde auch kund tat und somit für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick all diesen Kummer der Situation von einer leidenden Seele nahm, kam die Gänsehaut.<em>  
><em>Kam dieser eine Gedanke, so treffend und so völlig aus dem Nichts, den ich eigentlich immer verdrängen wollte.<em>  
><em>Der Gedanke, nicht genug getan zu haben.<em>  
><em>Vielleicht.. war ich deswegen ja nicht mehr hier gewesen.<em>  
><em>Weil es einfach nur wehtat, den letzten meiner Rasse so sterben zu sehen.<em>  
><em>Ja...denn das würde er.<em>  
><em>Kakarott würde sterben.<em>  
><em>Und ich hatte nichts getan um das verhindern zu können.<em>  
><em>Schon wieder nicht.<em>

_Und nun stand ich hier._  
><em>Hier in diesem Raum, in dem ich eigentlich nicht sein wollte. Hier an diesem Ort, den ich in meinen kühnsten Träumen eigentlich nur vergessen wollte – doch war es unmöglich und mir einfach nicht vergönnt.<em>  
><em>Nun stand ich hier.<em>  
><em>Ehrlich und wahrhaftig.<em>  
><em>Hier an seiner Seite und sah einfach nur dieses eine befreite Lächeln, das er mir schenkte, als meine Gefährtin nun ihrerseits den Raum verlassen hatte. Ihrerseits gegangen war, nur um uns diese eine Zeit zu gönnen, um die sie dieser Nichtsnutz an Krieger gebeten hatte.<em>  
><em>Und dennoch war er das nicht.<em>  
><em>Das sah ich jetzt.<em>  
><em>Jetzt...endlich, doch... <em>  
><em>Wieso musste es immer am Ende geschehen? Wieso sah man erst, wenn man alles verloren hatte, wie wichtig einem manche Dinge doch geworden waren?<em>

_Wieder riss mich sein leises Lachen aus den Gedanken und grummelnd sah ich auf. Versuchte erneut die Wärme zu vermeiden, die abermals in meine Seele kroch und mir schon bald wieder zu Kopf steigen würde, doch abermals ein Scheitern und mehr verzweifelt als bestärkt konnte ich nicht anders, als es zuzulassen. Verdammt._  
><em>Konnte...<em>  
><em>Konnte er nicht aufhören so dämlich zu grinsen?<em>  
><em>Konnte er nicht einfach aufhören so zu tun, als hätte er das alles schon immer und irgendwie gewusst?!<em>  
><em>Wütend ballten sich meine Hände zu Fäusten und wich erneut Kakarotts wärmendem Blick aus, als er meine Opale suchte und dann so völlig unerwartet seine Stimme sprechen ließ.<em>  
>„<em>Du wirst ein guter Vater sein, Vegeta.", hörte ich ihn flüstern, mehr als nur ein Mal durch das starke Fieber geschwächt und erschrocken keuchte ich auf.<em>  
><em>Erneut lagen diese gütigen Opale auf mir und dieses Mal konnte ich mich ihrem Blick nicht mehr so einfach entziehen wie zuvor. Konnte nicht mehr so leichtfertig über diese eine Wahrheit sehen, die wahrlich schon immer vorhanden war und nun so einfach im Raum lag, dass man sie fast greifen konnte.<em>  
><em>Dieser Bastard.<em>  
><em>Selbst jetzt, dem baldigen Tod e nahe übertraf er mich noch um Längen. Vegeta, hör auf so sarkastisch zu werden. Nicht jetzt in so einer Situation, tadelte ich mich selbst und schüttelte dann augenblicklich den Kopf. Das hatte Kakarott bei weitem nicht verdient und mürrisch wandte ich abermals meine Blicke ab, versuchend den Rotschimmer zu verbergen, der sich nun auf meine Wangen stahl und meine ganze Scham so endlos präsentierte.<em>  
><em>Natürlich hatte er es immer irgendwie gewusst. <em>  
><em>Gar Bescheid über dieses eine kleine Band, das meine Gefährtin und mich verbunden hatte und langsam aus dem Beschreiten der Zeit entstanden war. Überdauerte all das Chaos, was meine zerstörte Seele mit sich brachte. Das und die Veränderung, die aus allem Neuen entstand.<em>  
>„<em>Gib´s doch zu. Das hast du schon früher gewusst, jetzt da ich dein dämliches Grinsen sehe!", brachte ich murrend über meine Lippen, doch entlockte es meinem Gegenüber nur ein weiteres abgehacktes Lachen. Ein Versuch es wie das Alte klingen zu lassen, doch war die Krankheit bei Weitem zu weit fortgeschritten. Und dennoch sagte seine Frau, dass es ihm heute besser ginge als sonst. Hah! Wahrlich, wenn das stimmte, war ich ein zweiter Freezer und würde höchstpersönlich einen Foxtrott tanzen.<em>  
>„<em>Wenn ich einigermaßen.. noch halbwegs irgend einen Ki spüren könnte, wäre ich mehr als nur glücklich, das kannst... du mir glauben, Vegeta.", lachte er erneut und setzte sich dann zaghaft auf. Er schwankte bedrohlich von einer zur anderen Seite und zögernd trat ich auf. Nicht wissend ob ich zu ihm eilen oder ihm doch seine Ruhe lassen sollte. Nicht wissend, wie man sich in solch einer Situation gänzlich richtig verhielt und somit beließ ich es bei einem vorsichtigen Blick, der einen Funke Sorge mit sich trug.<em>  
>„<em>Hey...", sagte er spielerisch mahnend und sah mich dann abermals belustigt an. „Noch bin ich nicht tot, also hör auf mit diesem Blick, Vegeta.", hörte ich ihn aufmunternd sagen, doch erkannte ich unter all seiner aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit, die Angst, die ihn begleitete.<em>  
><em>Sofort zog sich meine Stirn abermals in Falten, als sich meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengten, doch weckte das erneut nur ein amüsiertes Lachen meines Gegenüber, das schon bald darauf in einem heftigen Hustenanfall endete.<em>  
><em>Ich seufzte und wandte mich dann ab. Dieses Bild nicht mehr ertragen könnend, dass das stärkste Wesen der Erde nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst war. Das und die Wahrheit, dass ich schon bald wirklich und ab dann für immer, der Letzte war.<em>  
><em>Der letzte Saiyajin.<em>  
><em>Aber vielleicht... gab es ja irgendwo noch Hoffnung.<em>  
><em>Irgendwo da draußen.<em>  
>„<em>Ich sollte gehen, Kakarott.", sagte ich leise aber bestimmend. Denn eigentlich wollte ich ihm seine Ruhe gönnen. Bulmas frohe Botschaft hatte wirklich seine Lebensgeister geweckt, aber dennoch sah ich nun unter einem starren Blick, wie müde er in Wahrheit war. Wie viel Kraft es Kakarott kostete, die Augen offen zu halten und ich war schon beinahe an der Türe angekommen, als mich abermals seine brüchige Stimme aufhielt.<em>

„_Du wirst es richtig machen, Vegeta."_

_Verwundert drehte ich mich zu ihm um, nicht wirklich die Bedeutung seine Worte verstehen könnend und sah ihn einfach nur an. Redete... redete er etwa jetzt schon im Delirium? Was bei allen saiyanischen Göttern faselte er da?_  
>„<em>Du wirst alles richtig machen, das weiß ich.", betonte er von neuem und dieses mal begleitete mich sein wacher Blick. Ehrlichkeit ausstrahlend, wo mehr als nur Güte lag.<em>  
>„<em>Das weiß ich ganz genau."<em>  
><em>Erschrocken verharrte ich in meiner Position und sah meinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Wusste er etwa irgendetwas von dem er uns alle nur noch in Unwissenheit ließ? Schien er etwas zu ahnen, was uns vielleicht schon bald erwarten sollte?! <em>  
><em>Doch... Was, Kakarott?, fragte ich mich ernsthaft, wollte schon zum Wort ansetzten, doch sah dann, wie sich mein Rassenmitglied erschöpft in die Laken sinken ließ.<em>  
><em>All seine Kraft war verbraucht. Alle Reserven für heute gedeckt und mit einem letzten Gruß, der hoffentlich kein Abschied für immer war, ließ ich Kakarott seine Ruhe, die er nun so Dringend brauchte.<em>  
><em>Denn wer wusste schon, wie lange wir ihn noch hatten.<em>

_Dieses Mal flog ich nicht im sich verdunkeltem Abendhimmel, sondern nahm den Platz neben meiner Frau im Gleiter ein. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte mich das Gespräch mit meinem Rassenmitglied mehr als nur erschöpft und unweigerlich schloss ich die Augen, als unser Gefährt in die Luft abhob. Uns mit nichts weiter als einer sorglosen Stille bescherte, welche mich schon bald und im Wandel der Zeit schläfrig werden ließ._  
><em>Ich nur noch das dumpfe Dröhnen der Maschine hörte und verschränkte abermals die Arme vor der Brust.<em>

_Bulma redete wie ein Wasserfall._  
><em>Ich glaube nur so konnte sie jene einen Dinge verarbeiten, welcher so manche Anderer als Angst betitelt hätte, doch ließ ich sie trotz all der Müdigkeit gewähren. Wissend, dass sie das jetzt einfach brauchte. Wissend, dass sie sich nur so alle Sorgen und all den Kummer von der Seele reden konnte und trotzdem hörte ich nur mit halbem Ohr zu. <em>  
><em>Sicher.. es war nicht fair, vor allem nicht ihr gegenüber, aber die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages waren sicherlich keine einfachen gewesen und gerade noch so schaffte ich es ein zaghaftes Gähnen zu unterdrücken.<em>  
><em>Kakarotts Worte ließen mich nicht los.<em>

_Du wirst es richtig machen._

_Und damit meinte er sicherlich nicht meine bevorstehende Vaterschaft, vor der ich mich momentan mehr denn je einfach nur drücken wollte. Nein._  
><em>Das spürte ich und fieberhaft suchte mein schläfriger Geist nach dem Warum. Suchte nach dieser einen Lücke, die seine Behauptung hinterlassen hatte, doch fand ich nichts als Leere. Fand ich nichts als Schwärze und gerade, als ich die Schranken des Bewusstseins hinter mir lassen sollte, weckte mich ein Stups in meine Seite.<em>  
><em>Sofort saß ich mehr erschrocken als wachsam auf meinem Stuhl und sah in ein helles Blau mir so sehr vertrauter Augen, das sofort jegliche Wut verflog, die ich gespürt hatte.<em>  
>„<em>Danke, dass du das heute für mich getan hast, Vegeta.", sagte mir eine sanfte Stimme und fragend sah ich meiner Gefährtin in die Augen, als mich erneut ein ehrliches Lächeln begleitete.<em>  
><em>Wieso... redeten heute alle in Rätseln?!, dachte ich verzweifelt und ließ mich dann wieder zurück in den Stuhl sinken. Aber vielleicht.. war ich auch einfach nur zu müde um die ganze Wahrheit gänzlich dahinter zu sehen und wieder versank meine Welt in einem Schleier reiner Dunkelheit.<em>  
><em>Hörte nur noch zaghaft die Stimme meiner Frau, welche mich besorgt beim Namen rief, nur um dann doch keine Antwort zu erhalten. Spürte nur federleicht ihre sanften Berührungen auf meiner Haut, ja gar die ganze Sorge in ihrem Herzen.<em>  
><em>Ja, ich hatte es gerne getan und würde diesen einen Schritt immer wieder mit ihr gehen, auch wenn es eine altebkannte Angst in meiner Seele weckte. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass ich mich nicht mehr vor Kakarotts tragischem Schicksal verstecken konnte. Lernen musste, die Dinge so zu nehmen wie sie waren und vielleicht einfach nur daraus lernen konnte, das Beste daraus zu machen. Und genau das tat ich. Das werde ich immer tun, versprochen Kakarott.<em>  
><em>Ich... werde alles richtig machen.<em>

_Versprochen._

Doch das... hatte ich nicht.  
>Ich hatte nichts richtig; ja gar es besser gemacht und wieder war dieses eine beklemmende Gefühl in meiner Seele, das seit diesem einen Tag nicht weichen wollte.<br>Ich hatte nichts besser gemacht.  
>Gar nichts.<br>Viel eher... hatte ich genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was ich eigentlich wollte.  
>Ich hatte alles nur noch Schlimmer gemacht.<p>

Trunks Schreie weckten mich aus längst vergangen Tagen und überrumpelt sah ich auf das wimmernde Knäuel unter meinen Fingern.  
>Hatte ich ihn mit meiner Anwesenheit geweckt?, fragte ich mich, während ich zaghaft auf das kleine Etwas starrte und mehr und mehr unruhig wurde.<br>Was tat sie immer in solchen Situationen?  
>Mürrisch suchte mein Geist nach Antworten, ich wollte ja immerhin nicht, dass meine Gefährtin von diesem kläglichen Wimmern wach wurde, doch nahm mir eine gespielt belustigte Stimme diese Aufgabe ab und erschreckte mich damit bis ins Mark.<br>„Du musst ihn auf den Arm nehmen, Vegeta.", flüsterte mir ihre Stimme ins Ohr und erschrocken sah ich auf einen lockigen Schopf an blauem Haar, der nun in mein Blickfeld trat, als sich meine Frau zu unserem Sohn hinunterbeugte und ihn aus seinem Schlafgemach hob.  
>„Ungefähr so.", lächelte Bulma wieder, als sie ihr teuerstes Hab und Gut auf ihre Unterarme legte und dann sanft anfing, das Bündel in ihrem Armen hin und her zu wiegen.<br>Pff, als ob ich das nicht auch gewusst hätte, dachte ich mürrisch, blies mir abermals eine wirre Strähne meiner Haare aus der Stirn und sah dann zur Seite. Ließ immer noch meine Hände auf dem dunklen Holzgeländer ruhen und sah zu Boden. Nicht wissend wohin ich meinen Blick richten sollte, da ich mir im Moment so verloren vorkam, wie noch nie in meinem Leben.  
>Doch dann...<br>„Danke, dass du mein Leben so vollkommen machst.", hörte ich so nahe an meinem Ohr, dass ich mich nun doch zu ihr herumdrehen musste und spürte nur noch wie ein weiterer Kuss fiel.  
>Spürte ihren sanften Hauch an Liebe so wahrhaft auf meiner Haut thronend, dass es mich abermals aus dem Konzept brachte und mein Herz mehr denn je schneller als sonst schlagen ließ.<br>Mehr denn je meine Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, als ich in diese wunderbaren und ehrlichen Augen sah, die Alles für mich bedeuteten. Seit diesem einen Tag und weit über alle Dinge hinaus.  
>„Kommst du zurück ins Bett, Vegeta?", fragte meine Gefährtin ehrlich, nachdem sie unseren nun schlafenden Sohn zurück in das Seinige gelegt hatte.<br>Bittend, gar flehentlich lag dieser eine Wunsch in ihren Augen und nur zu sehr erkannte ich die Wahrheit, die in seinem Inneren lag.  
>Mit der Ankunft der Cyborgs hatte sich alles verändert.<br>Jegliches Sein hatte mehr und mehr an Bedeutung gewonnen und mehr denn je, ja gar öfters als sonst, suchte meine Gefährtin dieses wertvolle Gut an Stunden, das wir besaßen und uns nur wahrlich die Nacht alleine schenken konnte. Nur das wenige an Zeit geblieben war, die wir zusammen hatten, da tagsüber das blanke Überleben mehr und mehr an Sinn, ja gar an Bedeutung gewonnen hatte.  
>Mehr und mehr an Standhaftigkeit.<br>Ja...  
>Sie schien regelrecht jene einen Momente zu suchen, die nur alleine für uns bestimmt waren. In denen wir uns wirklich nahe sein konnten. Keine Angst um des jeweils anderen Leben unsere beider Seelen beschattete und jetzt erst verstand ich, wieso sie meinen Nähe so sehr suchte. Wieso sie mich auf ewig halten wollte. Aus Angst ja gar, wenn sie loslassen würde, mich auf ewig verlieren zu können.<br>Doch das würde sie nicht.  
>Versprochen.<br>Dieses Versprechen hatte ich schon ein Mal gegeben. Schon ein Mal denselben Schwur geleistet, doch sollte ich verdammt sein, wenn ich ihn ein weiteres Mal brechen sollte.  
>Nein.<br>Nicht...ein zweites Mal.  
>Nicht hier und heute.<br>Nicht so lange ich noch einen Funken an Kraft in meinem Körper hatte.  
>Versprochen, Kakarott.<br>Diese Cyborgs werden fallen.  
>Werden an jenen einen Ort zurückgelangen, aus dem sie einst entstammten.<br>Du hast mein Wort.  
>Ich werde alles richtig machen.<br>Werde deine Bürde tragen, die du mir mit deinem Tod auferlegt hast und selbst dann noch, wenn es eine Schwere sein sollte. Ja gar...

...eine Unmögliche.


End file.
